Mi sexy ayudante
by K. Crazy Cullen
Summary: Bella es chef y su vida es aburrida, hasta que llega su ayudante, Edward Cullen, haciendo que tenga fantasías sexuales con él, ¿podrá cumplirlas? - Sumary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

**TÍTULO:**Mi sexy ayudante

**AUTOR:**Crazy Cullen

**SUMMARY:** Bella es la chef del restaurante más lujoso de Nueva York, su vida es aburrida hasta que llega a su vida su sexy ayudante, Edward Cullen, poniendo su mundo del revés y haciendo que tenga más fantasías sexuales de las necesarias, descubre si consigue o no cumplirlas.

**ACTITUD:** One- Shot con alto contenido sexual, no apto para menores de 18 años o personas que no tengan la mente abierta, o con problemas de corazón jeje… recomendado para todas aquellas pervertidas que sueñan con hacerle a Edward lo que le hace Bella 

**NÚMERO DE PALABRAS:**8203 palabras (Wow o.O batí mi propio record personal xD)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One-Shot ~~ Mi sexy ayudante

**Pov Bella:**

Suspiré otra vez más, me era imposible no hacerlo, no sabía ya cuantos suspiros habían salido de mis labios, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que eran muchos para ser tan pronto, llevaría más de 20 y solo eran las 10 de la mañana, deprimente, sí, pero inevitable, teniendo a tremendo hombre a mi lado, sonriéndome, rozándome inconscientemente, mirándome atentamente, poco me faltaba para derretirme.

Acaso podía un hombre poseer tanta belleza, parecía algo tan irreal que hasta asustaba, pero aquí estaba yo, mirándolo de soslayo y mojándome hasta crear una piscina en mi ropa interior.

Parecía una maldita adolescente que no podía controlar sus hormonas y que poco le faltaba jalar de su ayudante hasta la despensa y por poco violarlo allí mismo, necesitaba controlarme pero ya…

-Expira, inspira, expira, inspira…- me dije a mi misma lentamente en mi interior, parecía que esta vez si estaba surtiendo efecto, pues me encontré más relajada… o eso creía yo

-Bella pásame la sal- me quedé mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes, perdiéndome en ellos, y dejándome como retrasada mental ante su mirada- es igual yo la cojo- dijo estirando su brazo, cruzándolo por delante de mí y rozando mi pecho en el acto, gemí silenciosamente, no sabía que tanto había hecho en mi vida pasada para merecer esta tortura.

-Plaf- sonó y del susto se me cayó el mantel que tenía entre mis manos, emití un gritito por la sorpresa, y escuché su angelical risa- estás aquí o en Marte- dijo él, mirándome socarronamente mientras una sonrisa torcida surcaba sus labios, esos labios, tan apetecibles, se veían tan sabrosos, tan tentadores, viendo como se mecían levemente cuando él hablaba, tentándome a sobre manera, distracción, necesitaba una distracción o verdaderamente terminaría violándolo…

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó amablemente

-En algo jodidamente tentador pero prohibido- contesté sin pensarlo, ni siquiera medité mis palabras

-¿Algo o alguien?- volvió a decir

-Alguien- okay, está no era yo, contestaba sin siquiera pensar las cosas, porque otra vez me había quedado embobada con su perfecto rostro, escuché un gruñido que me hizo regresar al mundo real, parecía que fue emitido por él, pero no estaba segura, además no estaba en condiciones de asegurar nada.

-¿Puedo saber quién te tiene tan absorta?-¡Tú!- gritó mi fuero interno, apreté fuertemente los labios para que esas dos simples pero importantísimas letras no salieran al exterior.

-No importa- dije lo más rápido que pude, intenté sonar calmada y no quise darle demasiada importancia a la respuesta, pues sabía que él tranquilamente podría sospechar algo

-No creo que no sea importante, cuando va a provocar que más de una persona acabe hoy en urgencias- dijo mirando mis manos, seguí su mirada, estaba desconcertada, ya que no entendí el significado de sus palabras, por poco vuelvo a gritar otra vez, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y pude parpadear cuando escuché su risa, pero esta vez eran grandes carcajadas

-Ohh por dios- dije sonrojándome peor que tomate maduro, si no fuera por él esta noche más de una persona hubiera incluso muerto, y no, no era exagerado, pues en mis manos tenía un gran bote de picante en polvo, el más fuerte que había en el restaurante que iba a ser utilizado en mi famosa tarta de queso, la cual estaba preparando en este momento, bajé mi mirada avergonzada y vi que para mi gran desgracia ya había una cantidad muy exagerada de picante sobre mi deliciosa tarta, que ahora iría directa a la basura.

-Santa mierda- gruñí, provocando más carcajadas de su parte, lo miré amenazadoramente y su risa cesó en ese instante y la que no pudo evitar reírse fui yo, provocando que sus carcajadas volvieran a inundar la cocina y que yo terminara agarrando mi estómago mientras me doblaba sobre mi misma para soportar las punzadas de dolor que sentía en mi estómago debido a las carcajadas, grandes lágrimas surcaban mi rostro, finalmente pude tranquilizarme y después de limpiar mis lágrimas lo miré de nuevo, viendo como él me observaba atentamente, o mejor dicho viendo como miraba mis pechos sin pudor, o eso quise imaginar, lo quedé mirando largo rato y no apartaba su mirada, otra vez volvía a estar desconcertada así que bajé mi mirada y fui conocedora del motivo de su escrutina mirada, pues al menos cuatro botes de mi camisa blanca de trabajo estaban desabrochados, dejando paso a que mi sujetador de conejitos saliera a la luz y que mis pechos lo recibieran alegres, poco les faltaba desarrollar unas manos y saludarlo, ahora sí emití un grito alto, y lo más rápido que pude abroché los rebeldes botones, escuché un carraspeo de su parte y lo miré atentamente y con el ceño fruncido, iba a hablar pero me interrumpió

-Ahora regreso- dijo velozmente y dándose la vuelta salió por la puerta corredera de la cocina, dejándome sola y desconcertada, pero no le di más importancia, pues sabía que si lo pensaba más enloquecería.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos volvió a aparecer y se dedicó a sus labores, concentrado en extremo y moviéndose ágil y rápidamente por la gran cocina, haciendo que mi mirada fuera directa a su trasero, se veía tan bien, no dejaba de soñar con apretarlo mientras él me penetrara, sí, me había vuelto una completa pervertida en menos de una semana, una jodidada semana, en la cual el lunes él había empezado su trabajo, lo recordaba tan claro en mi mente…

**~~ FLASH BACK ~~**

-Bella ven a conocer al nuevo empleado- me dijo Alice, mi jefa

-Alice estoy ocupada

-Ven, que no tardamos nada, además, estoy segura de que lo disfrutaras- la miré con el ceño fruncido

-Por qué razón lo voy a disfrutar, además no puedo, tengo que hacer 10 tartas

-Vamos- dijo con su voz cantarina tirando de mi brazo hacia la puerta de salida, me pilló en frío y no pude reaccionar, así que me di por vencida, total, ella era la dueña, así que si las cosas no estaban terminadas sería su culpa.

Se dirigió todavía con mi brazo entre sus manos al amplio comedor, daba saltitos y tenía una perfecta sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, a veces simplemente me daban ganas de darle un puñetazo, ¿porque siempre estaba tan feliz?

Rápidamente pude localizar al nuevo empleado pero estaba de espaldas hablando con Jasper, el otro socio, la persona que mis ojos veían era alta, delgada pero musculosa, con una fuerte y ancha espalda y con un trasero respingón que daban ganas de pellizcarlo sin parar… debía alejar esos pensamientos ya.

Terminó de hablar con Jasper y cuando se giró para mí los acontecimientos pasaron como en cámara lenta, su cuerpo se movió lentamente y mis ojos alcanzaron a verlo de perfil, sus perfectos pómulos adornaban su varonil rostro, con una recta y bien formada barbilla, siguió con su lento movimiento, hasta que estuvo enfrentado a nosotras, no tardé en quedarme como boba, con mis labios un poco entreabiertos, suspirando y por poco gimiendo, esto era vergonzoso, sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda te invitaban a perderte en ellos, su nariz respingona y sus preciosos y muy apetecibles labios me gritaban por ser besados, todo de él me llamaba, bajé mi mirada a su cuerpo y por poco no puedo ocultar el gemido que se escurrió traicionero por mis labios, su cuerpo invitaba a pecar, te llenaba toda la cabeza de pensamientos impuros imposibles de controlar, iba vestido sencillamente, una camiseta azul la cual se adhería a su torneado torso, dejando ver levemente los músculos allí establecidos, acompañada por una camisa de un color similar al gris que se cerraba en torno a sus brazos, los cuales se veían fuertes y musculosos pero no en exceso, también llevaba unos vaqueros negros que se adherían a sus fuertes y largas piernas, dejando una muy buena vista de sus prominente paquete, okay, o quitaba mis ojos de allí o me etiquetarían como la pervertida del restaurante, pero es que iba tan sencillo pero tan provocador a la vez que tenía ganas de jalar de él y llevarlo a algún sitio privado para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Sus labios se abrieron lentamente para dar paso a una voz extremadamente sexy y aterciopelada y que cuatro letras se unieran formando un simple "hola"

-Hola- saludó Alice risueña y yo simplemente lo quedé mirando, embobada con su extrema perfección y a duras penas susurré un simple "buenas", mientras miraba hacia el suelo con mis mejillas demasiado coloradas para mi gusto, sobretodo por la cantidad de pensamientos lujuriosos que tenía hacia su persona, subí mi mirada levemente y miré entre mis pestañas, para darme cuenta de que él también me miraba intensamente y con una sonrisa jodidamente sexy entre sus deliciosos labios, la cual correspondí levemente.

Hablaron de cosas de su contrato, horarios y responsabilidades con Alice y Jasper, no estaba prestando la atención suficiente como para enterarme de todo de lo que estaban hablando, lo único de lo que fui consciente es de la palabra "ayudante de cocina", lo cual implicaba que prácticamente iba a trabajar para mí, levanté mi mirada asustada y miré con advertencia a Alice, me sonrió socarronamente y evitó mi mirada

-Ahora- señaló a ese pedazo de bombón que se encontraba delante de nosotras- Edward te presentó a Bella

-Bella- se dirigió a mí- te presento a Edward, él será tu ayudante de cocina, lo que significa que prácticamente tú serás su jefa y por lo tanto eres oficialmente la chef de nuestro restaurante- sonrió, y yo sabía que algo ocultaba esa sonrisa, mas no le di demasiada importancia.

-Un gusto conocerte jefa- dijo Edward estrechándome la mano y mirándome de manera intensa mientras sonreía de manera ladina, la cual me encantó, y desde ese momento sabía que tenía una sonrisa favorita.

-Lo…lo mismo Edward- pude pronunciar rápidamente e intentando ocultar el tartamudeo, pero al parecer no funcionó pues todos estallaron en disimuladas carcajadas

-Enséñale todo lo que sabes Bella, donde está colocada cada cosa y todo lo necesario, tú serás la responsable de asignarle todo lo que tiene que hacer, de ahora en adelante es todo tuyo- dijo alargando la ultima "o" de la palabra "todo"

-De acuerdo, sígueme- le dije a él intentando sonar lo más serena posible, puse mi voz neutro y me dirigí a la cocina, sintiendo sus pasos detrás mío, lo cual me nervó al instante.

A partir de ese día mi vida ya no volvió a ser la misma, no dejaba de mirar a Edward como si fuera comestible, que en parte era así, me lo quería comer de arriba abajo, sin dejar nada de él.

Estaría perdido si cayera en mis manos, así que por su bien más le valía no involucrarse mucho en mi vida sexual.

No había podido dejar de soñar con él cada noche, lo pensaba a cada momento y lo peor de todo es que los pensamientos no eran muy castos que se diga, estaba como perra en celo desde que lo conocí y claro no ayuda mucho que tu vida sexual sea baja o prácticamente nula, necesitaba tener sexo pero ya, porque a este paso acabaría subiéndome por las paredes.

Cada día fantaseaba con follármelo en cada esquina que veía, me ponía a cien de solo ver como sus labios se movían suaves y su sexy voz recorría cada esquina del lugar, como sus fuertes manos trabajaban ágilmente con los alimentos, sus dedos largos y estilizados también me hacían fantasear en todo tipo de pensamientos inapropiados, por mi bien y sobretodo el de mi salud mental tenía que dejar de pensar así o simplemente tenía que dejar de pensar en nada relacionado con él.

**~~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~~**

-Nos vemos Bella, hasta luego- digo depositando dos castos besos en mis mejillas, por fin se había acabo el agotador día de trabajo

-Adiós Edward- dije haciendo lo mismo que él, mi mejilla quemaba, exactamente en el lugar en el que él había posado sus labios o era cosa mía o tenía un gran problema de adicción con este hombre. En cuanto se marchó llevé mi mano a donde él había posado sus labios y suspiré pesadamente otra vez más en el día.

-Excitada- dijo una voz femenina a mi espalda, la cual me hizo dar un brinco en mi sitio y tensarme al mismo tiempo, giré lentamente y respiré tranquila en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los de Alice, la cual me sonreía de esa manera que me hacía dar miedo y toda la calma de antes se esfumó tan rápido como vino.

-Que… que dices Alice, por qué debería estarlo- dije intentando sonar calmada, pero todos sabían que era una pésima mentirosa

-Te vuelve loquita, ¿verdad Bella?- sabía que para muchas personas era un libro abierto, pero nunca pensé que tanto, no podía ocultar nada a nadie y menos a Alice

-No digas tonterías Alice- mis mejillas no ayudaron en mi mentira, pues se coloraron al instante

-Estas que te mueres por Edward-sonrío amablemente, de nada me servía mentir, ella siempre me descubriría.

-No- contesté secamente, nada perdía con intentarlo de nuevo

-Venga Bella, sabes que no puedes mentirme, Edward te encanta y sobretodo estás como loca por meterte en sus pantalones- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, abrí y cerré mi boca indefinidas veces, pero no puede articular palabra alguna

-No… no digas eso, sabes que no es así

-Vamos Bella, admítelo, nada te cuesta- suspiré derrotada

-Está bien, puede que me guste un poco, pero vamos a quién no le va a gustar un hombre como Edward- admití

-Ves no es tan difícil, Edward es un hombre inmensamente atractivo, sexy y tentador, por qué no te iba a gustar

-Porque está mal y lo sabes, solo somos amigos de trabajo

-Eso no impide que hables más con él e intentes averiguar si quiere algo más contigo, por favor, he visto como te mira, solo le falta untarte en nada y comerte, sé que te desea, solo tienes que lanzarte

-Eso no es verdad Alice, él solo me considera su amiga y laboralmente hablando, sabes que nosotros no encajamos ni con cola

-Ohh, Bella mírate, eres hermosa, sexy y una persona encantadora, estoy segura que si te lanzas lo tendrás para ti entero

-No, no creo, además de seguro tiene novia, un bombón así no puede estar libre

-Es una posibilidad, así como también es que no tenga y esté soltero esperando por ti- suspiré, no quería meter esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, pues sabía que si me ilusionaba después la dolida sería yo

-Sabes que no me gusta ilusionarme

-No lo hagas, créetelo, sabes que siempre acierto, ve a por él, puede que estés perdiendo el tiempo en pensar en vez de en actuar

-No se yo- dije dudosa

-Prométeme que lo intentaras, solo eso, inténtalo

-Está bien- acepté, al fin y al cabo era lo que más deseaba

-Bien- saltó en su sitio mientras gritaba de alegría- averiguaré si tiene novia, déjalo en mis manos

-Pero…

-Sin peros

-De acuerdo-me resigné, eso sería lo mejor

Después de esa charla siguieron pasando los días y no obtuve respuesta de Alice, siempre me decía que se le estaba complicando demasiado y debido al ajetreo del restaurante era más difícil aún, cuando me decía eso solo suspiraba resignada y volvía mi labor, lo daba como caso perdido.

Nuestra relación de amistad iba mejorando, hacíamos más bromas entre nosotros y hablábamos de temas más abiertos, pero nunca salió el tema romántico ni amoroso, estaba como vetado para nosotros, me parecía algo raro pero lo dejaba pasar.

Pasaron dos semanas más y no tenía ningún dato concreto de su vida amorosa, exactamente no tenía nada, pero solo me resignaba, si él no me lo quería contar, por algo sería, estaba totalmente segura de que tenía novia, porque se me hacía imposible pensar que nadie le había hincado el diente, era muy difícil de creer.

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas más, en las cuales mi locura había crecido el triple que cuando lo conocí, mis alud mental pendía de un hilo, un fino hilo que con un día más que pasara teniendo a mi lado se rompería sin dificultad aparente, tenía que soportar esta situación, no podía ser más fuerte que yo, había superado millones de situaciones peores a lo largo de mi vida que se me hacía imposible el pensar que él destruyera todo eso, con una sola mirada, sonrisa o un leve toque, o era cosas mías o verdaderamente me había obsesionado con este hombre, lo cual no facilitaba para nada mi situación.

Hoy era un día realmente importante, pues en la noche vendrían dos críticos gastronómicos a probar nuestra comida y a asegurarse de si éramos suficientemente buenos como para concedernos nuestra última estrella, la cinco, si lo lográbamos seríamos el mejor restaurante de Nueva York, así que hoy tendríamos que dejarnos la piel y esmerarnos al máximo, el gran peso de este evento caía sobre Edward y yo, pues tendríamos que demostrar todas nuestras habilidades culinarias y no cometer ningún error, estaba bastante nerviosa pero sabía que podría con esto, pues me había tocado hacer lo mismo cuando nos concedieron nuestra tercera y cuarta estrella, de seguro todo sería un éxito, lo único en lo que tenía que poner más empeño era en no distraerme con Edward, pues sabía que si lo hacía todo se iría a la mierda.

A las 22:30 llegaron los críticos, rápidamente Edward y yo nos pusimos a la labor, no eran platos fáciles, si no todo lo contrario, habían elegido los más laboriosos de toda la carta, los dos nos compenetrábamos muy bien, laboralmente hablando, trabajábamos rápidos y en menos de 15 minutos tuvimos sus platos exitosamente hechos, habían quedado genial, ahora sólo había que esperar a que nos avisaran de la crítica que hayan hecho.

Seguimos con nuestra labor y sobre las 24:30 estaba toda la cocina y el restaurante recogidos, la faena de hoy había terminado y en breve Alice vendría a contarnos todo, aunque de seguro teníamos las cinco estrellas.

-Toda mi familia está ahí afuera- habló Edward

-wow que bien, vienen a apoyarte- le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Sí, pero solo sé que están porque se mueren por saber si el restaurante consigue o no las cinco estrellas- sonrió

-Te aseguro que lo hemos conseguido

-¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque confío en mi trabajo, sé que todo nos salió genial así que es prácticamente imposible no tenerla

-Bueno me fiaré de tus instintos- sonrió ladinamente, lo imité y cuando iba a contestarle una vocecilla chillona nos interrumpió

-Lo hemos conseguido- gritó Alice lo más fuerte que pudo, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y dando brinquitos como una niña hiperactiva

-Te lo dije- le susurré a Edward antes de acercarme a Alice para abrazarla y felicitarla, solo escuché decir a Edward "eres buena", lo cual me hizo sonreír más.

-Me alegro Alice, sabía que podíamos conseguirlo

-Lo sé, tengo a los mejores cocineros del mundo- gritó abalanzándose hacia nosotros y dándonos su conocido abrazo en grupo, solo reímos a carcajadas.

-Voy a decírselo a los demás

-Vale- pude contestar antes de que un torbellino saliera por la puerta tan rápido como había entrado

-Veo que nunca te equivocas- dijo Edward alegremente

-Jamás de los jamases- le contesté haciéndome la importante

-Somos el mejor restaurante de Nueva York

-Sí es increíble-grité llena de júbilo y como por inercia me abalancé hacia él, con demasiada fuerza pues terminé literalmente encima suyo, nuestros cuerpos no podían estar más juntos, sus brazos terminaron alrededor de mi cintura y nuestros rostros en una cercanía extremadamente peligrosa, sentía su respiración rozar mis labios y sus verdes ojos conectaron con los míos de forma directa, observé su perfecto rostro lo más detalladamente posible y mi vista fue a dar en donde no tenía que mirar, sus labios, tenía unas ganas enormes de besarlos, me sentía débil, lo tenía demasiado cerca como para poder controlarme así que sin pensarlo dos veces acerqué mis labios lentamente a los suyos, hasta que finalmente ambos se rozaron y se fundieron en un perfecto beso, gemí en sus labios mientras no dejaba de moverlos, su sabor me tenía demasiado excitada, sentía como si besar sus labios fuera algo necesario para mi supervivencia, nuestras bocas se devoraban fervientemente y sin detenerse ni un segundo, llevé mis manos a su sedoso cabello y enredé mis dedos en él, sentía un mar de sensaciones en mi estómago y como si miles de mariposas estuvieran revoloteando allí dentro, sus manos apretaron más mi cintura y me atrajeron más hacia él, sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos se volvían prácticamente uno solo, pero como todo lo bueno acaba esta no era la excepción, nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, en cuanto nuestros ojos volvieron a abrirse, lo observé por una milésimas de segundo y lo único que noté en su rostro fue impresión y asombro, o bien no le había gustado o me tomaba por loca, sus ojos no me transmitían lo que esperaba así que sin más remedio bajé mi mirada avergonzada, ya tenía mis mejillas como luces de navidad y por unos segundos que se me hicieron horas ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna, estaba que me moría de los nervios y la angustia, sabía que no tenía que involucrarme con él, que era mejor tenerlo lejos y mantener nuestra relación laboral, pero siempre mi corazón hacía lo que le daba la gana ayudado por lo impulsiva que yo era contradecían a mi cabeza, a mi uso de razón y la terminaba liando.

Intenté volver a abrir mis labios para pronunciar un simple perdón y salir corriendo de aquí pero de nuevo fui interrumpida por una voz nasal

-Amor- escuché y en cuanto levanté mi mirada vi a una mujer extremadamente bella correr hacía Edward y abalanzarse sobre él para besar apasionadamente sus labios, genial, el tenía novia, solo quería encontrar una pala y un cubo y enterrarme, estaba avergonzada en exceso

-Hola- me saludó la misma voz alegremente y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar de ella a Edward y observar como las manos de él la tenían agarrada por la cintura, apretándola contra él, sentí una oleada de celos instantánea y mis instintos asesinos hacia esa mujer salieron a flote, pero debía calmarme y controlarme, pues ella era la que tenía derecho sobre él

-Hola- le dije hipócritamente y sonriendo de manera angelical

-Un gusto conocerte, eres…

-Bella, la chef

-Encantada Bella, soy Kate, la…- otra maldita voz femenina la interrumpió, sin duda hoy era el día de las interrupciones…

-¡Bella, está casado, está casado!- chilló Alice, sin ni siquiera fijarse en quien estaba dentro de la cocina, genial, otra cosa más para avergonzarme.

-Alice- le expeté

-Mi… mi primo… Bella, te acuerdas de él- sinceramente Alice no sabía disimular

-Sí- contesté secamente

-Él… él se casó secretamente ayer en las vegas- dijo tartamudeando y con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos

-Vaya que sorpresa- le dije secamente, esto de ser actriz se me daba bien

-Sí, es alucinante que no me avisara- me acerqué a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo para disimular que la felicitaba

-Alice la he cagado- le dije silenciosamente

-Lo siento me acabo de enterar ahora que hablé con su familia- dijo de la misma manera

-Sí, pero yo lo besé- Alice tosió fuertemente y cuando me giré para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda noté la mirada de Edward y Kate encima de nosotros, me volví a colorar, como novedad.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté

-Sí, sí- dijo con voz pastosa- tengo que irme- me dio una última mirada y yo le sonreí levemente

-Edward la comida estaba deliciosa- dijo Kate rodeando su cuello y depositando castos besos en sus labios, a lo que él solo sonrió y dijo

-Todo es gracias a Bella- los dos me miraron

-Ohh, nada que ver, los dos lo hacemos bien- dije levemente antes de girarme a fingir lavar una platos que quedaban, pues no soportaba ver sus muestras de afecto y solo escuché su conversación.

-¿Has terminado?- le preguntó Kate

-Sí

-Entonces, nos vamos ya

-De acuerdo, déjame coger el abrigo y cambiarme y estoy contigo, puedes ir saliendo

-De acuerdo, te espero afuera- respondió ella melosamente antes de darle un largo beso y salir, yo suspiré, me sentía un poco aliviada, seguí con mi labor, pues no me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlo, escuché sus pasos y aseguré que se iba a los cambiadores, cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia adelante, había sido una estúpida por hacer caso a mis impulsos y ahora lo único que había conseguido era avergonzarme delante de todos y quedar como idiota delante de Edward, aunque él también era demasiado cínico, corresponde a mi beso y después no es capaz de decir nada, al parecer le daba lo mismo, pues si no le importaba no tenía porque hacerlo a mí, levanté de nuevo mi mirada y me sentía más segura que nunca, iba a ser indiferente, este es solo un error más que había cometido y de los errores se aprende, pues había aprendido la lección, no más besos impulsivos.

Desaté mi delantal y me coloqué mi abrigo, en cuanto ya lo tenía puesto escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y me paralicé en mi sitio, intenté quitarme el nerviosismo pero lo logré malamente

-Bella- susurraron en mi oído, cerca de mi lóbulo y brinqué por la sorpresa, me giré lentamente para encontrarme el rostro de Edward demasiado cerca para mi salud mental, iba a decir algo pero en un rápido movimiento él aplastó sus labios contra los míos en un beso demandante y apasionado, de nuevo y como idiota olvidé mi promesa y me dejé llevar, volví a colocar mis manos en su pelo y moví mis labios al compás de los suyos, que se movían de manera frenética, me estampó de manera brusca pero apasionante contra una de las paredes de la cocina para seguir besándome mientras sus brazos me acorralaban entre él y la pared, gemí en cuanto nuestra caderas se rozaron y encontramos fricción, su lengua tocó la mía, estaba pidiendo permiso para encontrarse con mi lengua, el cual acepté gustosa, sin dilaciones abrí mis labios y su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, las dos luchaban frenéticas por encontrar una ganadora, su sabor era realmente excitante, algo único y que jamás había probado, mi adicción hacia él se volvió aún más fuerte.

-Te deseo demasiado como para dejar esto a medias- dijo antes de volver a besarme apasionadamente, no comprendí sus palabras y en cuanto me iba a separar para preguntarle el significado, él se me adelantó y se separó inesperadamente, colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y dijo "no me falles" antes de volver a besarme y sujetar mi mano para darme un diminuto papel, el cual agarré con fuerza, se separó definitivamente antes de alejarse del todo

-Te necesito, no me falles- repitió antes de darme un corto beso y girarse para marcharse, bajé mi mirada hacia el papel en cuanto atravesó la puerta y desenvolví la notita la cual llevaba escrita con una perfecta caligrafía:

-En una hora en la entrada de Central Park, esta noche será la mejor de nuestras vidas, te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie, deja que te aclare todo cuando nos reunamos, tengo mucho que explicarte, haré que subas al cielo y bajes al infierno en una sola noche, no me falles, estaré allí puntual esperando por ti.

Edward Cullen

Releí la nota una infinidad de veces más, pero eso no solucionaba mis dudas, que es lo que él quería hacer y explicarme, estaba totalmente confundida, mi uso de razón me advertía de que no fuera, que estaba mal, que él estaba casado y que si hacíamos lo que me imaginaba me iba a convertir en su amante, pero mi corazón me decía otra cosa totalmente diferente, decía que fuera, que no me arrepentiría, que me dejara llevar por una vez en la vida, que una oportunidad así no se repetía nunca…

No sabía a quien de los dos hacerle caso, dudé durante al menos 15 minutos pero después de pensarlo bien y meditarlo en exceso, hice caso a mi corazón, dejarme llevar era lo que yo ansiaba, pertenecerle a Edward, estar con él una infinidad de veces, probar esos labios de nuevo y que me hiciera suya sin parar, quería sentir el cielo entre mis dedos y sabía que con él lo iba a conseguir.

Abroché rápidamente mi abrigo y salí a toda carrera hacia Central Park, me quedaba cerca pero aún así quería ir a mi casa a darme una rápida ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Todo eso me llevó más de lo esperado y si no salía ya llegaría tarde, salí con tal solo 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada y aún me quedaban otros cinco minutos para llegar a Central Park.

Estacioné el coche llegando más de cinco minutos tarde y me bajé aceleradamente, fui hacia donde habíamos acordado y me senté en un banco a esperarlo, en poco más de dos minutos sentí como me hablaban por detrás y como su aliento chocaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja

-Sabía que no me fallarías- susurró y yo me giré apresuradamente para encontrarme con mi pecado con patas, Edward estaba mucho más sexy y hermoso, si es que eso era posible y me perdí en lo profundo de sus ojos.

Jadeé en cuanto sus labios encontraron los míos en un beso tierno y suave, la noche era larga, la teníamos entera para los dos, así que solo teníamos que dejarnos llevar y disfrutar al máximo posible.

Enredó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él, juntándonos tanto que entre nuestros cuerpos solo se veía una simple línea casi imperceptible.

Me separé de sus labios en busca de aire y los dos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, pasaron los segundos que me parecieron horas, pero no me importó quedarnos en el cómodo silencio en el que estábamos

-Confías en mí- dijo él, mirando directamente a los ojos

-Sí, supongo que sí

-Bien, entonces no te importará acompañarme- volvió a pronunciar antes de extender su mano hacia mí y sonreírme de una manera tierna, al principio dudé, pero después de mirar a sus ojos y encontrar completa sinceridad y devoción en ellos me dejé llevar hasta el final y coloqué mi mano suavemente sobre la suya mientras sonreía

-No me importa- pronuncié levemente, pues el tacto con su mano me había hecho sentir una descarga eléctrica antes desconocida para mí.

Cerró su mano alrededor de la mía y la acarició cariñosamente, tiró de mí a la vez que volvía a sonreír y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que estábamos, finalmente llegamos frente un precioso volvo plateado, él abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y esperó pacientemente a que entrara, era todo un caballero.

-Gracias por hacerlo- pronunció

-¿el qué?

-Confiar en mí, ni siquiera te has opuesto ni has preguntado para que

-Supongo que todas las dudas me las resolverás después

-Supones bien- sonrió- sólo quiero hacerte sentir una reina- habló mirándome con una infinita devoción

-Gra… gracias- tartamudeé

En unos 15 minutos aproximadamente llegamos a la entrada de un lujoso hotel, de los mejores de la zona, se bajó rápidamente y volvió a abrir mi puerta, a lo que yo solo pronuncié un simple "gracias

Llegamos a la habitación 613 y entramos con deliberada lentitud, antes siquiera de poder observar la entrada de la habitación sentí como era acorralada de nuevo y como Edward estampaba sus labios en los míos de manera brusca, pero poco me importó

-Eres una droga para mí- dijo Edward antes de volver a besarme, enredé mis manos en su sedoso cabello y lo acaricié sin tregua, sentía las hebras de su pelo resbalar entre mis dedos haciéndome cosquillas.

Me sentía como en mi propia nube, gracias a que Edward tenía sus brazos enredados firmemente en mi cintura, porque si no pudiera asegurar que saldría volando, sentía un hormigueo en mi estómago y como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que atravesaban todo mi sistema nervioso, la piel de gallina no pudo faltar.

Pero antes de que mi sentido común abandonara mi cuerpo y me dejara llevar necesitaba respuestas, porque él estaba casado y sin poder remediarlo yo pasaba a ser su amante, me paralicé en el acto ante ese pensamiento, Edward lo notó y me miró intensamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que me digas por qué haces todo esto- me miró confundido pero enseguida respondió

-Porque te deseo, eres como una droga para mí y no puedo dejar marchar esta oportunidad, ya que en cuanto me besaste supe que tú también me deseas y que quieres estar conmigo

-¿Dónde queda Kate en todo esto?, tú estás casado

-Puede que no comprendas esto, pero lo que sentí contigo en un solo beso no lo había sentido con ella en todos los años que llevamos juntos, fue como una gran descarga eléctrica y desde ese momento sé que no seré capaz de alejarme de ti, de tus labios, tu olor, tu sabor, eres demasiado adictante y ya no tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para separarte de mí- quedé en shock ante sus palabras, todo lo que me había dicho era realmente precioso, además pude ver en sus ojos que no era mentira, todo lo que decía lo sentía de verdad

-Comprendo todo lo que me dices, es precioso y no pensé que te trasmitía todo eso, yo siento por ti exactamente lo mismo pero creo que hasta más fuerte, pero comprende tú ahora que ella es tú mujer, y yo no sé si lo que va a pasar entre nosotros se quedará solo en una noche de hotel y después todo será como si nada, porque no me gusta ser juguete de nadie y si seguimos adelante con todo esto, prácticamente yo me convierto en tu amante- fruncí el ceño ante las ultimas palabras

-Yo no te quiero usar como mi juguete y tampoco que todo esto quedé en una sola noche, te necesito a mi lado y respecto a Kate, yo nunca la he querido, es más bien una vieja amiga, pero cuando estábamos de novios ella dijo que se había quedado embarazada y su padre me dijo que tenía que cumplir mis obligaciones y así lo hice, me casé con ella y después resultó que no había bebé y ya no pude remediarlo

-Pero… yo… yo te vi como la besabas, la abrazabas y todo

-Solo fingía- sonrió tristemente

-y por qué lo hacías

-No lo sé, supongo que por no herir a Kate, no es de mi estilo

-Pero no se puede obligar a una persona a querer

-Lo sé, pero lo hago también porque ella está muy enamorada de mí y sé que le haré daño si la dejo, pero todos mis pensamientos dieron un cambio vertiginoso el día que te conocí y más aún la primera vez que nos besamos- mis mejillas enrojecieron ante sus palabras

-Adoro esto- dijo acariciando lentamente mi muy colorada mejilla

-Yo también te deseo demasiado, y quiero llegar hasta el final contigo- me costó demasiado decir esas palabras, pues no eran muy de mi estilo, él sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez expresando todo lo que había dicho antes en besos, caricias y miradas.

Lentamente quitó mi abrigo y lo apartó definitivamente de mi cuerpo bajándolo lentamente por mis hombros, en este proceso los rozó cariñosamente y me hizo estremecer, necesita ya tenerlo desnudo y solo para mí, era algo urgente.

Terminó de sacar mi abrigo y sin dejar de besar mis labios fue bajando las tiras de mi pequeña camisa de un tono azul eléctrico, en cuanto estuvieron separadas de mis hombros se lanzó a besar desesperadamente mi cuello, haciendo gemir al acto, sus labios se sentían también en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

Dio besos en toda la extensión de mi cuello y succionó la delicada piel marmórea que allí había, de seguro quedaría alguna marca, mas no me importó, en este momento él podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo que yo no me opondría, él tenía una fuerza muy poderosa sobre mí.

Apegué más mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo una exquisita fricción entre nuestros sexos, noté su muy abultado problema, del cual me encargaría más adelante, terminó de quitar mi camisa de tiritas y me dejó en sujetador ante su atenta mirada, escuché un suave gruñido de su parte, sonreí internamente ante ese sonido proveniente de sus labios, acorraló mi cintura entre sus fuertes brazos y me atrajo más hacia él, ahora parecía que nunca más podríamos separarnos, pues estábamos demasiado juntos, aunque no me quejo, me encantó el calor que su cuerpo trasmitía.

Llevó sus ágiles manos a mi espalda y me alzó un poco, enseguida lo comprendí y cogí impulso para elevarme, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me elevé encima de él, colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo como había una exquisita fricción entre ambos sexos, los dos gemimos al unísono.

Se movió conmigo en sus brazos y lentamente me llevó a la gran cama de matrimonio que ocupaba el inmenso dormitorio blanco del hotel, me depositó en ella levemente y después se colocó encima de mí, pero no dejó caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Besó desesperadamente mis labios y metió su lengua en mi boca, luchábamos por ganar, pero esto parecía una lucha que no tenía fin y a la que ninguno le quería poner final, pues era exquisito sentir nuestros labios unidos y saboreando nuestros sabores.

Colocó sus manos detrás de mi espalda y yo la arqueé para dejarle hacer libremente lo que tramaba, desató rápidamente mi sujetador y lo quitó con una desesperante lentitud, cuando por fin estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo su atenta mirada fue directa hacia mis pechos desnudos, los observó por unos largos segundos y me sentí un poco incómoda ante su mirada, sabía que no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco eran dos huevos fritos… fruncí el ceño y llevé mis manos hacia ellos, tapándolos, levantó su mirada hacia mí velozmente, expresando duda ante mi acto

-No te tapes-dijo colocando sus manos alrededor de las mías para intentar quitarlas, pero hice más fuerza de la necesaria

-Sé que no son la gran maravilla y puede que demasiado pequeños para ti, pero a mí…- me calló con un rápido beso mientras quitaba del todo mis manos de mis pechos

-Son perfectos- susurró entrecortadamente -eres hermosa de arriba abajo y no tienes porque ocultarte

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan, me encantas tal y como eres, no pude evitar mirarlos más de lo debido, pensando en hacer mil cosas no castas con ellos- contestó sonriendo ladinamente y ante sus palabras me mojé más aún, de seguro se podía hasta nadar en mi ropa interior

Bajó lentamente su cabeza hacia mis pechos y los besó tiernamente, para después de haber repartido muchos besos húmedos alrededor de ellos decidiera morder mi pezón más que erecto y lo succionara placenteramente, haciéndome ver el quinto cielo, gemí sin poder remediarlo y escuché un gruñido más que notorio de su parte, siguió con sus besos y succiones, necesitaba más atención en mi parte baja o moriría de una combustión espontánea, como si leyera mis pensamientos bajó sus labios hacia mi estómago y desató el botón de mis ajustados vaqueros para que después de quitarlos llevara sus manos al elástico de mis braguitas y que cuidadosamente fuera bajándolas, exponiéndome completamente ante él, al principio me ruboricé, pero después de una cortísima meditación me convencí de que no sería tan malo mostrarme como Dios me trajo al mundo ante él, pues lo deseaba demasiado como para impedir que continuara, un gruñido gutural salio de sus labios en cuanto me observó por completo y estando completamente desnuda.

-Estás tan húmeda- dijo con la voz un poco más grave, supuse que por el deseo, me ruboricé en el acto ante sus palabras- por mí y solo para mí- volvió a decir, haciendo que me mojara todavía más.

Caí en cuenta de que él aún estaba completamente vestido y apresuradamente nos hice girar en la cama para quedar yo a horcajadas sobre su cintura y llevar mis manos desesperadamente hacia los botones de su camisa, desabrocharlos todos uno por uno sería mi fin, así que tiré de ellos hasta arrancarlos y conseguir que salieran volando por los aires, escuché su musical risa ante mi desesperación, la cual cesó en cuanto mi pequeña mano se estableció en su ya muy notoria tienda de campaña, volvió a gruñir, restregué toda mi mano por su longitud a través de los pantalones, los cuales eran una molestia para mí, desabroché rápidamente los dos botones que me impedían avanzar, los bajé aún con más desesperación, dejando a mi dios griego solo en unos boxers rojos totalmente ajustados, pude apreciar aún más su erección y volví a humedecerme, si es que eso era posible, volví a colocar mi mano sobre ella y la acaricié lentamente, para después de dejar un leve beso bajar sus boxers apresuradamente, dejando a mi pecado con patas en todo su esplendor, como vino al mundo y maravillándome con la perfección de su cuerpo, los muy marcados músculos en su abdomen, la "v" que se forma en sus caderas y su muy bien dotado miembro, gemí ante la vista de su sexo, grande y grueso, me relamí los labios y tragué saliva audiblemente, lo cual arrancó una risa a Edward

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- dijo divertido

-Ummm… - respondí colocando un dedo en mi barbilla, con dos traviesos dedos recorrí su cuerpo desde sus piernas hasta sus labios, provocando que él cerrara fuertemente los ojos cuando lo acaricié- me gusta todo- terminé la oración con una pícara sonrisa.

Coloqué mi mano a lo largo de su erección y la acaricié levemente antes de atraparla entre mi puño, el cual moví de arriba abajo sin detenerme, se sentía tan bien, que no pude evitar soltar gemidos y suspiros, y más aún cuando levanté mi mirada y me encontré con la de Edward cerrada y suspirando sin control mientras palabras sin significado se escapan de sus labios

-Bella me matas- pronunció, pero antes de que pudiera responder ya estaba debajo de su cuerpo y con mis labios sellados por los suyos, correspondí gustosa y sin oponerme.

Noté sus juguetones dedos en mi intimidad y sentí como era acariciada por Edward, sus dedos separaron mis pliegues para acariciar con completa libertad mi clítoris, ya hinchado y clamando por un poco más de atención, pellizco mi botón de nervios y me elevó al cielo, cerré bruscamente mis ojos y mi cabeza se impulsó hacia atrás mientras no paraba de suspirar, sentí sus dedos juguetear con toda mi intimidad y sin esperarlo introdujo sus dos dedos en mi interior, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara ante la grandiosa sensación que sentí y que mis labios no pudiera detener los gemidos, sus dedos se movían frenéticos en mi interior, el placer era inigualable y la tortura mucho más, todo era tan jodidamente exquisito que creí que era otro de mis tantos sueños eróticos, pero esa idea se desvaneció de mi cabeza en una milésima de segundo, justo en el momento en el que él llevó sus labios a mi intimidad, chupando y succionando sin piedad, haciendo que incluso viera miles de estrellas a mi alrededor

-Sabes exquisita, adoro tu sabor- dijo entrecortadamente antes de volver a introducir su lengua en mi interior, provocando que pequeños grititos salieran de mis labios, mi respiración era errática

-No…no me tortures más…- pude susurrarle entrecortadamente, abandonó mi centro y sentí un gran vacío, sonrió picadamente, antes de volver a bajar su cabeza hacia mis flexionadas piernas y de hundirse de nuevo en mi intimidad, sopló sobre ella y me hizo estremecer, mordió mi clítoris y succionó mi húmeda cavidad, sus dedos no habían abandonado mi sexo y la combinación entre ellos y sus labios fue el punto culminante para que aquel extraño hormigueo explotara en mi estómago, provocando que gritara de puro placer y que me retorciera entre sus brazos, para después correrme violentamente en su boca, teniendo el primer y mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida, jalé de su cabello, ver como él no dejaba escapar nada de mis jugos volvió a excitarme, me retorcí más aún, grité su nombre dos veces y quedé como una muñeca de trapo sin huesos encima de la cama, estaba exhausta, Edward se movió hacia arriba y besó mis labios dulcemente, provocando que yo probara mi propio sabor.

-Ha sido… espectacular- no sabía ni como había encontrado las palabras para hablarle, pues ni de eso me veía capaz

-Me encanta tu sabor Bella, cada vez eres más adictante, siento que nunca podré separarme de ti- pronunció antes de darme un tierno beso y de acariciar suavemente mi mejilla, lo cual me enamoró más aún, ¿cómo podía ser tan tierno y pasional a la vez?, olvidé mi pregunta cuando sentí su sexo chocar en mi bajo vientre, antes de volver a entregarme a él sentí la gran necesidad de devolverle el favor, además no podía olvidar su gran sexo que se veía tan apetecible, nos giré en un rápido movimiento y quedé encima de él, me abalancé sobre sus carnosos labios y los devoré fervientemente antes de abalanzarme a su cuello y dejar húmedos besos allí y en sus hombros, besé su pecho y su abdomen, enloquecí con sus duro torso y más aún cuando legué a la perfecta "V" de sus caderas, los besos no cesaban de mi parte y los suspiros por parte de Edward, me encantaba saber que era yo la que provocaba esos sentimientos sobre él, su respiración era entrecortada y se volvió más pesada aún cuando dejé un leve beso en la punta de su sexo, se estremeció debajo de mí y gimió en el acto, di una pequeña y corta lamina en su punta y coloqué mi mano alrededor de su muy erecto miembro.

Subí y bajé mi mano por toda su extensión una infinidad de veces, empezando lentamente para terminar en un ritmo frenético y descontrolado, en cuanto menos se lo esperó la llevé a mi boca y de un solo movimiento quedó dentro de mi cavidad bucal, subí y bajé mi boca tantas veces como pude, combinándola con mi mano y mandando a Edward a una dimensión desconocida, en la que solo existía el placer, no dejaba de retorcerse y de gruñir, además de soltar varios improperios, reí disimuladamente ante su reacción

-Bella si continuas no voy a poder controlarme- gruño con voz apagada

-Libérate, hazlo para mí- le contesté antes de volver a introducir su erección en mi boca y pasar mi lengua por todos los lugares que podía, en este momento era yo la que tenía un total control sobre él

-No así- gruñó antes de coger mis hombros y hacernos girar para quedar encima de mí mientras abría bruscamente mis piernas y se colocaba en medio de ellas

-Me torturas demasiado para mi salud mental- susurró mirándome directamente, y yo me volví a perder en sus ojos, pasó un dedo por toda mi intimidad

-Me encanta que estés tan húmeda- no pude responderle pues todas mis ideas y pensamientos abandonaron mi cabeza en cuanto sentí toda su erección en mi interior, se introdujo en mí de una sola estocada, haciéndome ver el cielo y el infierno juntos, grité un poco por el dolor, pero mayoritariamente por el placer tan intenso que sentí, se quedó quieto en donde estaba hasta que yo moví mis caderas cuando me acostumbre a su intromisión, me mecí hacia delante y moví mis caderas de un lado a otro, rápidamente y sin perder más tiempo Edward comenzó a entrar y salir de mí a un ritmo lento y desesperante, la fricción que se creo entre nosotros fue extremadamente maravillosa, sentirlo tan grande dentro de mí fue lo mejor de mi vida, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, solo sentí como un fuerte hormigueo en mi estómago, haciendo que grititos y gemidos abandonaran mis labios

-Estás tan estrecha- escuché su voz, y dejé mis pensamientos a un lado para sonreírle de manera picara- me encanta tu calidez, tu olor y en general me encantas tú entera- sonrió a la par que yo

Volvió a embestir en mí de manera más profunda y rápida, notando como su palpitante miembro entraba y salía de mí sin pausa, haciéndome ver a San Pedro y al Diablo en persona, miles de estrellas atravesaron mi vista, nunca había sentido el sexo así, tan fuerte y pasional que me cegaba, pero aún así para mí iba demasiado lento

-Más, por favor más rápido

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?, dímelo y lo tendrás

-Quiero que seas rudo conmigo, quiero sentirte hasta el fondo, sexo salvaje, sin restricciones- lanzó un gruñido gutural y comenzó a moverse violentamente dentro de mí, enganché mis piernas en su espalda y lo pegué aún más a mi cuerpo, éramos una sola persona, sintiendo el máximo placer, jalé de sus cabellos con demasiado fuerza y estrellé mis labios en los suyos en un beso necesitado, cada vez se hundía con más fuerza en mí, provocando que por poco tocará el mismísimo paraíso, colocó sus manos detrás de mi espalda y me pegó más a él, gimió en mi odio mientras yo suspiraba en el lóbulo de su oreja, llevé mis manos a mis pechos y los acaricié violentamente, pellizcando mis pezones y jalándolos con mis dedos índice y pulgar, Edward se quedó loco de solo verme hacer eso y me embistió más fuerte aún, empecé a gritar como una posesa y aruñé su espalda, sin salirse de mi interior nos levantó y se puso de pié fuera de la cama, me hizo chocar contra la fría pared, me estremecí por el cambio de temperaturas, pero antes de que pudiera protestar todo mi aliento se fue en un fuerte gemido, provocado cuando Edward me penetró de manera violenta pero enormemente placentera, enganché fuertemente mis manos a su cuello y coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentía más fuerte que nunca el vaivén de sus caderas, botaba sobre mi misma mientras Edward se introducía en mí

-Si quieres sexo rudo, te daré sexo rudo- dijo antes de besarme y de sentir sus fuertes embestidas en mi interior, las mariposas que habían en mi estómago se removieron inquietas por todo mi cuerpo, lanzando corrientes eléctricas por donde podían, sentí mis paredes cerrarse alrededor del miembro de Edward y como si millones de las mariposas antes nombradas explotaran todas a la vez en mi bajo vientre, haciendo que tuviera el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida, pensé que el de antes fue el mejor, pero estaba muy equivocada, nunca había sentido nada como lo de ahora, me corrí en el miembro de Edward y me dejé llevar por el mar de sensaciones, grité su nombre una infinidad de veces mientras volvía a aruñar su espalda, sentí su palpitante sexo vibrar en mi interior, dio dos estocadas más y se liberó por completo dentro de mí, gritando mi nombre, mordió mi hombro, pero no me causó ningún dolor, sujetó fuertemente mis muslos y retrocedió para sentarse en la cama, conmigo a horcajadas de él, volvió a besarme antes de mirar y sonreír

-Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida- pronunció cuando su respiración se normalizó

-Eres fantástico Edward, nunca he sentido nada así, verdaderamente cumpliste tu promesa de elevarme al cielo y bajarme al infierno en una sola noche

-Me alegra eso, me encantó estar contigo Bella, nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones juntas en una sola noche- sonreí ante sus palabras

-Desde hoy eres mi Dios del sexo- dije antes de besarlo fervientemente

-Y tú mi ángel pecador- me besó tiernamente después de decir eso, hice un esfuerzo por levantarme para vestirme y cuando lo conseguí busqué mi ropa interior pero no la encontraba por ningún sitio

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó dudoso

-Busco mi ropa para cambiarme

-Ah no, esto no terminó aquí- pronunció antes de jalar de mi brazo derecho y arrastrarme de nuevo a la cama, para después de colocarse de nuevo encima de mí besarme, pero esta vez fue diferente, ese beso estaba cargado de pasión pero con un atisbo de otro sentimiento que no supe reconocer, correspondí gustosa y me dejé llevar de nuevo, me dejé amar otra vez por él, le entregué de nuevo mi cuerpo para que hiciera lo que quisiese con él, pero sobre todo le entregué mi corazón.

…

El tiempo siguió su recorrido natural, avanzó sin esperar a nadie, corría y corría y nadie podía hacer nada para remediarlo, y sí, yo me seguí viendo con Edward, seguí entregándole mi cuerpo y dejando que me amara de esa manera tan única que él tenía, me había hecho suya una infinidad de veces más desde que tuvimos el primer encuentro, muchos me llamaran idiota, porque yo pasé a ser la amante de Edward, él me prometió separarse de Kate, pero había dicho que aún no era el momento, pero que lo iba a hacer, creí en sus palabras, como una niña ingenua a la que se la compra con dulces, pero no podía evitarlo, Edward era mi adicción y haría lo que fuera por él.

Llevaba 3 meses siendo su amante, satisfaciéndolo como su mujer no lo hacía y el porque tenía una simple explicación, estaba enamorada, me había enamorado total e irrevocablemente de él, de mi sexy ayudante de cocina.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Les gustó?

¿Merezco un comentario?

Comenten y digan si valió la pena el esfuerzo, adoré escribir este one-shot, es el primero que hago así que no sean muy duros conmigo

Disfrútenlo y échense unas risas xD

Muerdi-Kisses xD

BY: Crazy Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

**TÍTULO:**La segunda parte de "Mi sexy ayudante"

**AUTOR:**Crazy Cullen

**SUMMARY:** Bella decide ser la amante de Edward, descubrió que lo ama y ahora solo espera anhelante que él se divorcie de Kate, pero no todo es de color de rosa, todo tiene consecuencias, al parecer Edward no está tan decidido a divorciarse, Bella tiene tramada su venganza, descúbrela.

**ACTITUD:**Capítulo con alto contenido sexual, no apto para menores de 18 años o personas que no tengan la mente abierta, o con problemas de corazón jeje… recomendado para todas aquellas pervertidas que sueñan con hacerle a Edward lo que le hace Bella, me incluyo xD

**NÚMERO DE PALABRAS:**9.813 más o menos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones recomendadas para el capítulo:<strong>

_Ingenua - Natalia y Maka_

_Lo hecho está hecho -Shakira_

* * *

><p><strong>:... ~ Mi sexy ayudante (parte 2) ~ ...:<strong>

**Pov Bella:**

Cuatro meses… cuatro largos meses… y aún no obtenía ninguna respuesta de su parte, no me había dicho nada, frustración, eso era lo que sentía en este momento, pura frustración, sabía de sobra que su comportamiento era igual que el de un completo idiota, un idiota del que yo no podía alejarme...

Grité por enésima vez en la soledad de mi departamento, grité para intentar liberar toda esta rabia que sentía, toda la frustración acumulada acabaría haciendo que cometiera alguna locura, una locura de la que estaba segura que después me arrepentiría, pero que más podía hacer, blanco, eso es todo lo que había dentro de mi cabeza, el más puro y limpio blanco, ni siquiera alguna idea coherente o algún plan descabellado como venganza pasaban por mi cabeza, nada, no podía formar dos simples palabras sin quedarme de nuevo en blanco, acabaría yo sola con mi propia coherencia, de nada me servía chillar, pero era la única manera con la que me sentía más libre y un poco más relajada, aunque en dos minutos de nuevo sintiera el enfado y como no la maldita frustración.

Me senté bruscamente sobre mi cama y dejé caer mi espalda con la misma fuerza con la que me había sentado, por qué todo me tenía que salir mal, toda la mala suerte se había venido de mi lado, chillé de nuevo hasta que mis pulmones quedaron sin aire y mi garganta dolió como si la quemaran por dentro, tenía que aprovechar que estaba sola, así todo era más fácil, el silencio de la soledad me atacaba como si me estarán clavando dagas por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, necesitaba estar sola, pero esto era demasiado para mi propia salud mental, me hundía en mis propios pensamientos demasiadas veces en el día y a este paso acabarían internándome en un psiquiátrico, pero ya ni eso me importaba, estaba segura de que por lo menos allí podía alejar mi corazón del dolor, del dolor que me había causado la única persona que desde un principio tuve que alejar de mi lado, pero como si fuera una niña pequeña había hecho todo lo contrario, ahora parecía que él me hacía falta para vivir, para respirar, era el punto clave de mi existencia, y no podía remediarlo.

Necesitaba una solución, solo eso, una simple y sencilla solución para mis complicados problemas, bueno pensándolo bien, solo tenía un problema, pero era tan jodidamente difícil de resolver que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, cada día hacia trabajar a mis neuronas al máximo de su capacidad, hasta que terminaba rindiéndome y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego para nada, porque no llegaba una sola idea a mi cabeza, nada, todo era blanco y eso aún me frustraba más si es que era posible.

Había una sola opción allí aparcada, en el fondo de mi mente, pero yo no la quería usar, no me quería rendir tan fácilmente y quedar como idiota, tenía que luchar, ya no por él, si no por mí, en este momento solo me tenía que preocupar por mí, porque después de la decisión que sabía de sobra acabaría tomando la herida sería yo y solo yo, y tenía que ser fuerte para poder superarlo, no me podía dejar vencer por tremenda estupidez.

No tenía elección, era usar esa opción o morirme de la desesperación, era la peor de todas las opciones que podía tomar, porque con ella solo me causaría daño propio, pero lo necesitaba, y cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor, tenía que acabar con este embrollo en el que me había metido yo sola por boba, porque él para mí era como una droga y cuanto más tiempo estara enganchada a ella peor sería las consecuencias, tenía que alejarlo de mi vida ya, porque no pensaba ser la ingenua amante de Edward Cullen, no por más tiempo.

Bastante había soportado, había estado callándomelo todo durante cuatro meses y ya era hora de terminar con todo, le pondría un ultimátum, o se separaba de su perfecta esposa o adiós Bella, no dejaría que me usara por más tiempo, ahora era cuando empezaba a darme cuanta quien era realmente Edward, un simple mentiroso que había jugado conmigo y con mis sentimientos y yo como idiota me había enamorado, enamorado como jamás lo había hecho, y encima de la persona equivocada, pero era imposible no hacerlo, él era tan perfecto, tan hermoso que te cautivaba en tan solo unos segundos, la forma en que me trataba, tan cariñosa y delicadamente, era tan apasionado cuando me hacía suya, cuando me amaba de esa forma tan única que solo él sabía, de esa forma que me hacía perder la memoria, olvidar mi nombre, donde vivía y hasta quien era, esa era la única promesa que no había roto, la de llevarme al cielo y bajarme al infierno en tan solo unos minutos, pero a mí no me bastaba con eso, no era suficiente, yo lo quería a él, entero, no solo su cuerpo por unas horas, si no para siempre, sabiendo que está conmigo porque me ama, no porque solo me quiere para satisfacer sus instintos más primarios, quiero gritarle al mundo entero que amo a Edward y que él me ama a mí, pero estaba convencida de que esa segunda parte nunca podría hacerla, estaba cien por cien segura de que nunca enamoraría a Edward de la forma en la que él me había enamorado, así que sin darle más dilación al asunto, me levanté de nuevo bruscamente, me arreglé con algo de ropa más decente y fui a encontrarme con él, para ponerle todas las cosas claras de una buena vez, ahora sí estaba decidida, no había marcha atrás, de una buena vez Edward Cullen me iba a escuchar.

Arranqué mi precioso "smart for four" rojo y me dirigí por el camino que conocía como la palma de mi mano, me detuve con desesperación en los tres semáforos que se pusieron en rojo justo cuando yo llegaba a su lugar, hoy todo estaba en mi contra, suspiré de nuevo e intenté relajarme, pues estaba demasiada nerviosa y a este paso acabaría teniendo un accidente de trafico, cuando por fin se terminó el recorrido que había de mi casa a la suya me bajé rápidamente y me encaminé por el camino de piedras hacia su puerta de madera blanca, sabía que estaba solo, pues a esta hora su esposa estaba trabajando, por lo tanto no había nadie que impidiera mi charla con Edward.

Suspiré unas cinco veces antes de que lentamente mi dedo avanzara hacia su timbre, lo aplaste suavemente dos veces y el característico sonido envolvió mis tímpanos, al cabo de no más de un minuto apareció su imponente figura tras la puerta, lo quedé mirando embobada ante su belleza que aún me deslumbraba, lo miré durante algunos segundos hasta que su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo bruscamente, lo miré ceñuda, la rabia atravesó mis venas

-Necesito hablar contigo y no acepto un no por respuesta- le dije con voz fría

-Ahora no puedo Bella- contestó un poco más calmado, pero se notaba la molestia en su voz

-No puedo dejar que pase más tiempo Edward, tiene que ser ahora

-Te he dicho que ahora no puedo, no creo que sea tan urgente- dijo con arrogancia, lo miré furiosa, que mierda se creía, desde cuando se comportaba así, iba a abrir mi boca para soltarle todos los insultos que me conocía pero fui interrumpida por una voz nasal que yo bien sabía de que persona provenía

-Hola Bella- habló la irritante de Kate, quedé un poco en blanco porque no sabía que ella se encontraba aquí, miré velozmente a Edward y noté su nerviosismo, el me tenía miedo, tenía miedo de lo que yo pudiera hacer, pues ahora iba a saber quien es Bella Swan

-Hola Kate- la saludé con la más fingida de mis sonrisas

-¿Qué tal estás?- me volvió a decir antes de acercarse a mí y abrazarme, no pude más que devolverle el abrazo y sonreí socarronamente mientras miraba a Edward

-Genial Kate, me alegro de verte

-Lo mismo…- se quedó un poco pensativa- Ohh que mal educada pasa Bella-sonreí pero antes de dar un solo pasó me detuve ante las palabras de Edward

-No Kate ella tenía prisa, ¿verdad Bella?- me miró fríamente y yo le guiñé un ojo de manera burlesca

-Para nada Edward, será un placer estar con vosotros- dije antes de entrar a su enorme casa, él me miró de manera asesina y yo cínicamente, los dos podíamos jugar a este juego.

Nos sentamos en los grandes sofás de su salón, ellos dos en uno y yo enfrente en otro que era individual, Kate preparó té y mientras iba a la cocina a por todo Edward aprovechó para hablarme

-¿Se puede saber qué tramas?- dijo entre dientes

-Nada, solo me apetecía divertirme

-Será mejor que te vayas ahora o…- lo corté

-o que Edward, le contarás lo nuestro, venga ve, atrévete a decirle todo- me miró desafiante y esquivó mi mirada a lo que yo solo sonreí con suficiencia

-Toma Bella- habló Kate entregándome una delicada taza de té, la recibí gustosa y di un sorbo a la deliciosa bebida, hablamos durante largos minutos de temas poco importantes para mí, hasta que Kate sacó el tema que yo estaba esperando

-Y dime Bella ¿tienes novio?- preguntó intrigada

-Mas o menos- le respondí mirando a Edward

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?- volvió a decir

-Significa que a mi parecer ese chico sufre de bipolaridad

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué hace exactamente contigo?

-Él a veces es un cielo y una persona encantadora, pero otras un verdadero idiota arrogante- le dije con demasiada furia

-¿Pero le has preguntado por qué se comporta así?

-Lo he hecho, pero nunca me responde, solo aplaza el tema cambiando a otra conversación- dirigí mi fría mirada hacia Edward el cual me miraba intensamente y con sus labios apretados, conteniendo la furia

-Con tu perdón, pero suena como si fuera un completo idiota

-Tranquila yo a veces también lo pienso

-Pero ¿tú lo amas?- preguntó a lo que Edward se acercó para escuchar mi respuesta, hice de tripas corazón para poder contestar con la mayor de las mentiras

-No, solo lo utilizo para el sexo- dije sin tapujos, dirigiendo mi vista hacia un muy concentrado Edward, el cual gruñó ante mi respuesta y yo me reí a carcajadas internamente

-Ohh vaya…- fue lo único que pronuncio Kate

-Sí, así es nuestra relación, unos momentos del más rico y apasionante sexo- dije sonriendo

-Bueno supongo que entonces no es muy importante para ti

-Lo es, pero solo hasta cierto punto, si yo no le importo a él, tampoco debería importarme a mí, desde el principio sabía que todo esto empezó con eso, solo sexo, pero hay a veces que los sentimientos se confunden, pero es una bobada, yo lo tengo superado- sonreí ante mi respuesta

-Bueno en ese caso todo bien- sonrió ella dulcemente, y una punzada de lo que interpreté como culpa me llegó a lo más hondo del corazón, Kate era demasiado ingenua, y ni sabía que su marido le era infiel y precisamente conmigo.

Hablamos durante un tiempo más de temas más variados hasta que decidí irme, porque ya no soportaba fingir tanto, me despedí con un abrazo de Kate y con una simple sacudida de mano de Edward, el cual me miró ceñudo pero yo pasé olímpicamente de él.

Nada de lo que venía a hacer pude cumplir, pero por lo menos avisé indirectamente a Edward de que tenía que tener cuidado conmigo, que no todo iba a ser tan sencillo como él creía.

Tenía planeada mi siguiente jugada, él no quedaría impune ante todo esto, porque tenía que aprender que no todo le saldría bien, no iba a estar fingiendo ser el marido perfecto con Kate mientras a mi me utilizaba para satisfacerse sexualmente, tampoco era tan idiota, tenía un limite, y él lo estaba rozando.

Mientras regresaba a casa no pude dejar de pensar en porque ahora Edward y yo estábamos molestos el uno con el otro, pero lo mío era comprensible, de solo recordar sus frías palabras me daban escalofríos…

**~~ Flash Back ~~**

Llevábamos con nuestra "relación", si se le puede llamar así, tres meses, yo me sentía flotar, nada ni nadie podía destruir la nube por la que caminaba, gran parte de mis sueños se estaban haciendo realidad y eso me hacía sentir enormemente feliz, la tonta sonrisa no abandonaba mi rostro nunca, me era imposible borrarla ahora que me sentía amada y deseada y todo por un hombre por el que muchas matarían, estos tres meses fueron los mejores de mi vida, los encuentros con Edward cada vez eran mejores, más satisfactorios y placenteros, no había día en que no estuviera con él, entregándole mi cuerpo y sin que él lo supiera mi corazón, sé que muchas personas me pueden llamar idiota, ingenua, tonta o cualquier otro insulto que se les ocurriera por dejar que Edward me utilizara solo para lo que su mujer no podía darle, pero a mí eso me daba igual, y la única razón existente era que él se había vuelto el dueño de mi corazón, se había convertido en la persona más importante de mi existencia y en la que confiaba plenamente, había caído rendida ante sus encantos en poco tiempo y ahora sabía que era imposible dar vuelta atrás, no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para abandonarlo y olvidarme de él y de sus caricias, aquellas caricias que me hacían tocar el cielo con mis propios dedos, sencillamente era algo que no podía hacer y que tampoco me había planteado, él se había convertido en mi droga, la droga más adictante y necesaria jamás conocida, no me hacía falta nada más para vivir que él, o eso pensaba yo, poco después de los tres meses me di cuenta de que ya no me satisfacía solo eso, ya no me satisfacían los pequeños momentos que pasábamos en la tarde dejando volar la pasión, yo quería más, quería todo lo que él pudiera entregarme, quería pertenecer a su vida, pero a su vida completa, no solo a una pequeña porción de ella, decidí planteárselo, lo dejé correr como quien no quiere la cosa y su reacción fue la que me hizo abrir los ojos, me quitó la venda en un duro golpe y me hizo reaccionar, en ese momento entendí que para Edward Cullen no era más que una vagina, a la cual él podía tomar siempre que le apeteciera y hacer con ella lo que quisiera, yo nunca le había importado y él se hizo cargo de demostrármelo muy bien…

Había quedado con él a las cinco de la tarde en mi departamento, tenía toda mi jugada lista y a partir de su reacción yo tomaría una decisión, porque ya no quería que me usara como a una muñeca, el timbre me sacó de mi ensoñación y a paso ligero me dirigí a la puerta, en cuanto está se abrió tan solo unos centímetros ya tenía sus labios atrapando los míos furiosamente, sus manos en mi cintura levantando mi blusa, cuando la conciencia vino a mí coloqué mis manos en las suyas las cuales les faltaba poco para quitarme mi pequeño top, separó sus labios de los míos y me miró interrogante, no sé qué pudo ver en mi mirada, pero pasó de ella y volvió a besarme, solo que esta vez el atacado fue mi cuello, no pude evitar gemir y por poco me dejé llevar de nuevo, pero otra vez reaccioné y lo aparté de mi cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, me miró desconcertado

-¿Bella qué sucede?- preguntó y yo hice de tripas corazón para soltarle todo

-No quiero esto, primero necesito que hablemos

-Sabes que tengo poco tiempo Bella, Kate estará a punto de llegar a casa, déjame disfrutar de tu cuerpo- cerré mis ojos fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia cayeran por mis ojos, suspiré y de nuevo dirigí mi mirada a la suya, era un cínico para hablarme así

-De Kate es precisamente de quien quiero que hablemos- me dirigió una mirada ¿enfurecida?, no lo sé, no supe descifrarlo

-Tú no tienes nada que hablar de Kate- contestó fríamente y a mí se me estrujó el corazón

-No… no es sobre ella exactamente

-Es igual, habla rápido, sabes que mi tiempo no es mucho- ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de que Edward era tan retorcido?

-Yo… yo- tartamudeé nerviosa- no quiero seguir siendo tu amante- solté por fin la bomba y su cara fue de incredulidad

-¿Cómo?- exclamó mientras preguntaba

-No quiero seguir siendo tu amante, quiero que dejes a Kate- hablé decidida

-Sabes que no puedo Bella

-Sí puedes pero no quieres- susurré

-Puede ser, no la voy a dejar Bella, desde un principio tú sabías que estaba casado y aun así te metiste conmigo, ahora tienes que afrontar con tus decisiones- no puede evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos ante sus duras palabras

-Pero…- hipé- tú me prometiste que la dejarías porque no sentías nada por ella

-Sí lo dije, pero nunca mencioné cuando- abrí mi boca incrédula

-Eso significa que nunca lo harás

-No tiene porque significar nada, sabes que te deseo, que no puedo alejarme de tu cuerpo así como también sabes que no me puedo divorciar de Kate o todo irá mal, su padre tiene mucho dinero y me hundirá si dejo a su querida hija, así que es imposible que lo haga

-Pero tú me lo prometiste Edward, yo ya no quiero ser tu juguete, no quiero ser la idiota que te satisface cuando Kate no puede

-Bella porque no dejas las cosas como estaban, no te compliques la vida, sabes que teníamos una especie de trato, los dos disfrutamos de el, es así de simple

-Yo no puedo con esto, no quiero que esto sea así, quiero tenerte a mi lado, no tener que compartirte con otra que sí puede estar contigo sin restricciones, me cansé de eso Edward, yo también tengo mi límite, no quiere ser solo una muñeca con la que tú sacias tus deseos

-Y ¿por qué se supone que me quieres a tu lado?, ¿no te basta con unas pocas horas?

-Ya te dije que no, porque… porque yo te a…- me cortó

-¿Tú me qué Bella?, no se te ocurra meter sentimientos de por medio, porque no te creo- lloré desconsoladamente ante su atenta pero fría mirada

-Me da igual si no me crees, pero no dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar, nunca más, esto se acabó, vete Edward, no quiero verte, ve y pídele a tu perfecta esposa que se acueste contigo, porque yo ya no lo haré más

-Bella no hagas esto, sabes que los dos disfrutamos del placer mutuo que nos damos, no compliques las cosas

-No, ya me harté de ser la idiota que siempre se queda con las migajas de los demás, se acabó, he aguantado estos tres meses porque tenía esperanza, esa era la única cosa que me mantenía aferrada a la idea de que de verdad te divorciarías, la única que mantenía mi estúpida decisión firme, pero ya ni eso me queda, tú la destruiste, así como destruiste mis principios, ya no puedo vivir así, esto para ti será un juego, en el cual solo tú sales ganando, porque yo no he hecho más que ganar dolor, entiende que no puedo seguir así- continúe hablando mientras aún lloraba, llevó sus manos a mis mejillas

-Bella por favor, no me quites lo único que me ha hecho feliz, no te alejes de mi vida, tú has conseguido darme tanto en tan poco tiempo, lo que Kate no ha logrado en todo lo que llevamos de casados, por favor, eres importante para mí, sabes que te aprecio

-A mí no solo me basta con tu aprecio Edward

-Por favor Bella- rogó y me desarmó- dame más tiempo, te juro que ahora sí lo haré, me divorciaré de Kate

-Y quien me asegura que no estás mintiendo de nuevo

-Confía en mí, si vuelves a cansarte de esperar te dejaré apartarte de mi vida y no me opondré a tu decisión, pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad, te lo suplico- terminó de hablar antes de besarme de una forma tan delicada y tierna que destruyó mi poca coherencia y me dejé hacer, volví a entregarle mi cuerpo en unas horas en las que me hizo el amor de la forma más tierna y romántica que pudo, destruyó todo aquello de lo que me había mentalizado, destruyó todo lo que me prometí no volver a hacer, solo era una tonta enamorada que no podía vivir sin él, sin Edward Cullen

**~~ Fin de Flash Back ~~**

Sabía que ese día había cometido el mayor error de mi vida, pero lo hecho está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás, las decisiones tomadas no tienen remedio, mi decisión fue creer en él y darle de nuevo mi confianza, pero ni yo misma sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Lunes, hoy empezaba una nueva semana, mi rutina diaria recién comenzaba y yo ya quería que terminara, me vestí con ropa sencilla y me dirigí a mi trabajo y llegué a la hora adecuada, estaba nerviosa porque ahora iba a estar sola durante muchas horas con Edward en un espacio que cada vez me parecía más pequeño, pero sabía que este momento llegaría y yo no quería aplazarlo más.

Según iba entrando saludaba a la gente que ya cumplía con su labor, después intercambié una palabras con Alice y me dirigí a la cocina, para encontrarme con un demasiado sexy Edward apoyado en la encimera que quedaba enfrente de la puerta, no lo saludé y mientras estaba de espalda a él noté como su mirada no me dejaba ni un segundo y eso me ponía más nerviosa aún, trastabillé con algunos objetos y me puse manos a la obra, pero antes si quiera de empezar sentí como agarraban mi brazo y me jalaban hacia la despensa, no opuse resistencia pues sabía de quien se trataba, atrancó la puerta con seguro y se dirigió hacia mí con una mirada fría a lo que yo solo agaché la mía mientras miraba mis manos, que ahora me parecían de lo más interesantes, pero mi acción no duró mucho pues la melodiosa voz de Edward me hizo levantarla.

-Se puede saber que tramabas ayer en mi casa, Kate puede sospechar y todo se irá a la mierda

-Se acabó tu tiempo Edward- le dije con voz fría- ha pasado ya otro mes y no he obtenido nada nuevo, todo sigue tal y como estaba y ya aprendí la vez pasada que darte confianza es un error, dijiste que esperara y lo hice, te di otra oportunidad y no supiste aprovecharla, pues nada, aquí acaba todo

-Esto acabará cuando yo lo diga

-Tú no decides por mí Edward, he dicho que se acabó tu tiempo y se acabó- lo esquivé para irme y cuando ya estaba alcanzando la puerta jaló de mi brazo y me estampó contra su duro pecho, jadeé por la sorpresa y sentí sus carnosos labios sobre los míos en un voraz beso, caminó hacia delante mientras me besaba y me estampó contra una de las paredes del pequeño lugar, agarró mi cintura firmemente y besó mi cuello haciéndome gemir de placer, él sabía cuales eran mis puntos débiles, intenté pararlo pero ni yo misma sabía si quería, coloqué mis manos en su pecho e intenté apartarlo, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo y succionó mi cuello aún con más fuerza mientras sus manos se introducían entre mis vaqueros y tocaba mi intimidad sobre mis braguitas, exclamé un fuerte y sonoro gemido, la sensación era exquisita

-Bella sé que no puedes resistirte a mis caricias- habló arrogante mientras me tocaba más placenteramente y me olvidé de todo

-Ed…ward- jadeé

-Solo para complacerte nena

-Nos… nos pueden pillar- susurré

-No nos verá nadie- dijo por última vez antes de besarme de nuevo, me entregué al deseo, me olvidé de todo y dejé que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo no era tan fuerte como pensaba.

Sacó mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza y me dejó solo en sujetador ante su atenta y lujuriosa mirada, lo desabrochó desesperadamente y llevó su boca a mis pechos, me hizo temblar por el deseo y mis piernas perdieron fuerza, me aferré a él fuertemente y me dejé llevar por aquel fantástico mar de sensaciones, succionó mis muy erectos pezones y me hizo ver estrellas, terminó de desabrochar mi pantalón y metió del todo sus manos en mi centro, me acarició por encima e introdujo un dedo en mí, no pude reprimir el desesperado gemido que se escapó de entre mis labios, me elevó y enganché mis piernas en su cadera y mis brazos en su cuello

-Bella…- dijo con voz ronca- no sabes como te deseo, estás tan húmeda- gruñó en cuanto introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior y gemí en su oído, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y me di cuenta de que llevaba mucha ropa, casi a tirones desabroché su camisa y acaricié su musculoso pecho, la sensación era exquisita, logré meter mis manos en su pantalón y acaricié su prominente bulto, jadeó mientras gruñía

-Me enloqueces- susurró antes de volver a introducir sus dedos en mi intimidad y de darme infinito placer, siguió así por un tiempo y yo sentía tocar mi orgasmo con mis manos, pero antes de que llegará apartó sus dedos de mí y lo miré enfurecida, me regaló su típica sonrisa torcida y sin más dilación bajó sus pantalones

-Amo tu estrechez- pronunció antes de introducirse de una sola estocada en mí haciendo emitir un gritito por la sorpresa y el placer juntos, mordí su hombro izquierdo y acallé así mis gemidos, se movió como poseso dentro de mí y cada vez lo sentía más fuerte y placentero, rodé mis ojos por el inmenso placer recibido, cada vez era mejor, sus estocadas eran fuertes y precisas, daban en el punto exacto del placer, me llevó de nuevo al cielo, sentía que ya rozaba el clímax y me dejé explotar mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de mí, la inmensa sensación me hizo gritar y él me cayó con sus adictantes labios, llevé mis manos a su espalda y la rasguñé fuertemente mientras me convulsionaba por el exquisito placer recibido del clímax, aulló y no supe si de dolor o de placer pero lo dejé pasar, se introdujo cuatro veces más en mí y explotó dentro, emitiendo un fuerte gemido que esta vez fui yo la que cayó con un desesperado beso, cuando terminó de derramar su eyaculación en mi interior se salió de mí mientras aún me besaba pero cada vez más tierno

-Adoro el sexo contigo Bella, es la mejor sensación del mundo- dijo mientras se vestía y la realidad llegó a mí, claro, para él siempre era sexo, nada más, solo sexo, solo se satisfacía con mi cuerpo, en cambio yo le entregaba un pedazo de mi corazón en cada sesión que teníamos, pero eso a él no le preocupaba, y aquí la idiota era yo por entregarme al placer sin importarme nada, terminé de vestirme en silencio y nadie más dijo nada, él fue el primero en salir y antes de hacerlo me dio un para nada casto beso que me dejó en la luna, al fin y al cabo, siendo solo sexo o solo amor era tremendamente placentero y lo disfrutaba como nunca, poco después nos dispusimos a nuestra labor, el preparaba los ingredientes para la comida y yo la cocinaba, unos minutos después entró Jasper a saludarnos, dio dos besos en mis mejillas y unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda de Edward, el cual gruñó y miró envenenadamente a Jasper antes de emitir un jadeo de dolor

-Vaya, veo que alguien se casó con una gatita- habló Jasper burlesco, sí claro, él no sabía que esa gatita tenía las uñas cortadas, yo era la leona que marcaba la espalda de Edward y al parecer está vez le había hecho daño, que se joda, él también me lastimaba

-Sí, ella debería cortarse las uñas o tener más cuidado- contestó Edward mirándome de manera asesina a lo que yo solo me reí

-Seguro que lo hace para darle más emoción al acto, puede que le resulte aburrido- dije de modo burlón y él por poco me mata con la mirada

-Oh puede que le guste tanto que no sabe como expresarlo y la toma con mi espalda

-Tal vez- pronuncié levemente- pero lo dudo- dije firme

-Bueno fieras, dejen de sacar suposiciones- nos interrumpió Jasper- ¿cómo va todo?

-De lujo- exclamé

-Sí, todo en orden- habló Edward

-Perfecto, nos vemos luego, adiós- dijo saliendo por la puerta corredera. En cuanto salió Edward quiso decirme algo pero yo me hice la desinteresada y me fui hacia otro lado, frunció el ceño pero no dijo más, en toda la tarde permanecimos callados, solo hablábamos por algo realmente necesario y relacionado con la cocina.

**:…~…~…~…~…~…~…:**

Eran las diez de la noche del sábado y yo ya tenía todo listo, miré por última vez mi ajustado vestido, mi sencillo maquillaje y mi elaborado peinado, me gustó lo que vi y sonreí complacida, al final mi duro trabajo surtía efecto y me sentía perfecta, cómoda y hasta puedo decir que sexy, miré la hora, 22:10 marcaba el reloj, aún tenía tiempo de sobra, me calcé mis altos zapatos Jimmy Choo y coloqué mis accesorios, unos finos pendientes de oro blanco, mi pulsera de oro la cual me regaló mi madre y dos anillos, uno en cada mano, me miré por última vez y sonreí complacida, intentaría pasarlo lo mejor posible en la fiesta, hoy se cumplía el aniversario del restaurante y Alice y Jasper habían decidido hacer una pequeña pero glamurosa fiesta en un restaurante de la ciudad, no querían que fuera en el suyo propio, querían cambiar, era a las 22:30 así que mi pareja estaría por llegar dentro de poco, era casi de ley que había que ir acompañado y claro yo tuve que rebuscar en mi agenda el nombre de algún amigo, no podía ser cualquiera, tenía que ser alguien de confianza que estara dispuesto a hacer un pequeño favor, justo cuando me empezaba a dar por vencida su nombre llegó a mí como una estrella fugaz y no dudé en llamarlo, a las 22:15 timbró y corrí a abrir, me encantaba su puntualidad

-Hola Jacob- sonreí al verlo detrás de la puerta con una rosa roja en su mano y una espléndida sonrisa de dientes blancos en su rostro, besé sus mejillas y lo abracé, Jacob era muy amigo mío desde siempre pero nos habíamos distanciado un poco debido a que se fue a estudiar su carrera de fisioterapeuta, no lo había visto más que dos veces desde que terminó los siete años de sus estudios, tenía tan solo cuatro años más que yo pero no lo aparentaba, su rostro infantil le quitaba muchos años

-Estás hermosa Bella, recuérdame que vaya a la tienda en la que compraste ese vestido, es precioso- habló frenético y con su dulce voz

-Claro Jake, no lo dudes

-Eres un amor princesa, tu peinado es ideal, te ves bellísima Bella, haces honor a tu nombre- le sonreí antes de abrazarlo de nuevo, era tan reconfortante, por si hay alguien que lo pregunta y tiene la duda yo se la resuelvo, sí, Jacob es gay y por eso está tan entusiasmado en mi ropa y peinado, por eso también lo había llamado, él podía ayudarme sin tener que poner sentimientos de por medio

-Vámonos Jake o llegaremos tarde, en el coche te explico todo

-Ok Bella- me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí, me agarré a su brazo derecho y salimos por el largo pasillo, en cuanto llegamos a la entrada se pudo apreciar su lamborghini gallardo negro, wow, era precioso.

De camino a la fiesta le relaté todo mi plan, que básicamente se resumía en una cosa, dar celos a Edward, tenía este plan tramado hace mucho, era mi pequeña venganza por todo, desde esa vez que tuvimos sexo en la despensa no habíamos vuelto a tocarnos y había pasado casi una semana, el motivo, al parecer Kate sospechaba algo y lo tenía más vigilado, él aún no se había separado de ella y a este paso dudaba mucho que lo hiciera, así que hoy comenzaba mi venganza, Jacob aceptó gustoso ayudarme, a él le gustaban todo este tipo de paripés y más si se trataba de poner celoso a alguien, lo disfrutaba como nunca.

Suspiré para disipar mis nervios en cuanto vi la entrada del restaurante, ayudó a que mis nervios se crisparan el ver el volvo plateado de Edward, genial, él ya había llegado y como no con su perfecta esposa, revisé mi maquillaje y peinado por última vez y salí sin mirar atrás, la decisión estaba tomada, empezaba la misión Poner celoso a Edward Cullen , así se iba a dar cuenta de lo que se perdía por quedarse con Kate.

Llegamos a la puerta y dimos nuestro nombre al recepcionista, divisé con mi mirada la mesa en la que estaban mis amigos y para mi suerte Edward estaba sentado de frente a la entrada, así me vería llegar con Jacob y yo podría analizar sus gestos, la camarera nos guió hacia la mesa, agarré fuertemente el brazo de Jacob, estaba demasiado nerviosa, besó mi mejilla

-¿Quién de todos es?- preguntó

-El que está de frente, aquel de pelo cobrizo- susurré y él lo buscó con su mirada

-Vaya veo que no pierdes el tiempo, no has perdido tu buen gusto Bellita, el tipo está que se cae de bueno

-Lo sé Jacob, pero recuerda que es mío- reí a carcajadas, ahora solo me faltaba tener más competencia

-Todo tuyo Bella, ya sabes que prefiero a los morenos- asentí y volví a besar coquetamente su mejilla, con paso decidido llegamos a la mesa al fin

-Hola- saludó Alice emocionada

-Hola Alice- me acerqué a besar su mejilla- os presento a Jacob- lo señaló y él sonrió- un amigo

-Ella dice que somos amigos, pero yo sé que me ama- dijo Jacob mirando fríamente a Edward, se llevó un codazo de mi parte

-Sí bueno, claro que lo amo- hablé rodando mis ojos, los cuales se encontraron con los de Edward, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, le sonreí con sorna y nos dispusimos a saludar a los demás, nos sentamos en los sitios libres, yo quedé al lado de Emmet y de Jacob por supuesto, enfrente mío Edward y enfrente de Jacob Jasper.

Me dispuse con las presentaciones

-Jake te presento a Alice y Jasper los dueños del restaurante- él los saludó amablemente- Emmet, un socio y Rosalie, la mejor camarera- le sonreí- ellos están casados y a Edward, mi ayudante de cocina- me tragué las palabras para no decir, mi sexy ayudante de cocina- y su esposa, Kate Cullen- dije escuetamente, Edward y Jacob se apretaron la mano fuertemente y se notó la tensión en el ambiente, ja, jódete Cullen, sonreí complacida, el plan iba viento en popa. Charlamos por largo rato y mientras comíamos también, llegó la pregunta esperada

-Y bueno Bella, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Jacob?- preguntó intrigada Rosalie

-Somos amigos- contesté a duras penas

-Amigos con derechos- habló Jacob dejándome perpleja ante sus palabras y yo en un rápido movimiento miré a Edward el cual tenía la mandíbula apretada y me miraba con odio, le guiñé un ojo socarronamente

-Oh vaya- alcanzó a decir Rosalie asombrada

-No le hagas caso Rose, está mintiendo

-No, no, es igual, es comprensible Bella, también necesitas a alguien a tu lado, alguien que te quiera

-Lo sé, Jacob puede darme eso y más- en ningún momento aparté mi mirada de Edward, que parecía que estaba pensando en mil maneras de matarme

-Claro, yo sé como complacerla y dejarla satisfecha

-Oh no alardes tanto Jacob- le dije entre risas y todos nos siguieron menos Edward

-¿Se conocen hace mucho?, se ve que tienen muy buena amistad- preguntó Kate

-Sí desde enanos, hemos estado toda la vida juntos-le respondí

-Sí ya sabes, viviendo todas las primeras experiencias y pasando en grande- terminó de decir Jacob y en eso llevaba razón, mi primer beso fue con él cuando teníamos diez años y queríamos probar que se sentía

-Es genial, se os ve muy unidos- volvió a hablar Kate

-Sí, él es mi confidente, la persona a la que más quiero- hablé con una sonrisa sincera antes de besar su mejilla

-Agg, no me dirán que nunca han hecho cosas de mayores- preguntó Emmet

-Bueno, puede ser, pero no hay porque alardear de nada- le contestó Jacob y a mí me encantó su respuesta. Los minutos próximos la pasamos hablando sobre el restaurante y después nos dispusimos a bailar en el centro de la pista, me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba más "cariñoso" con Kate que nunca, la besaba a cada rato y la abrazaba y a mí me entraban ganas de matar a Kate y ponerme en su lugar, pero se lo devolvía siendo igual o peor con Jacob, no paraba de coquetear con él y de reírme también.

El primero en salir a la pista de baile fue Emmet con Rosalie, le siguieron Jasper y Alice, Jacob y yo y finalmente Edward y Kate, la música era lenta, si no me equivocaba era "Everytime we touch" de Cascada, coloqué mis manos en el cuello de Jacob y él las suyas en mi cintura, nos mecíamos lentamente al suave ritmo de la tranquila música, pude mirar como Edward y Kate estaban prácticamente igual que nosotros, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Jake y lo apreté más contra mí, Edward siseó y me lanzó una mirada llena de dagas, pero yo solo sonreí, parecía que mi plan funcionaba bien.

-Ahora pasemos a música más alegre y rítmica- dijo una voz por megáfono y la canción cambió completamente, ahora sonaba una estrepitosa y muy movida canción, parecía que te obligaba a mover el cuerpo de manera sexy y sensual, me dejé llevar por mis instintos y lo hice, reconocí la canción como "Crazy in love" de Beyonce, apreté más el cuello de Jacob y moví mis caderas al ritmo de la canción, giré en torno a Jacob y me puse de espaldas a él, me apreté más contra su cuerpo y moví toda mi anatomía, prácticamente parecía una perra encelo, restregué mi trasero en la cadera de Jacob el cual se movía también de forma sensual mientras apretaba mi cintura, pasé mi mano por todo el largo de la parte superior de mi cuerpo, atravesó mis pechos y mi vientre y terminó en mi cadera, mordía mis labios en un intento de parecer más sexy, aunque solo yo sabía que era porque estaba nerviosa

-Wow Bella, a este paso terminaras excitándome hasta a mí- me dijo Jake cerca de mi oído- no me imagino el grave problema que tendrá tu Edward en su entrepierna- sonrió burlón y yo lo imité, en el momento en que nombró a Edward yo dirigí mi mirada hacia él, el cual ya estaba en la mesa con Kate, esta hablaba animadamente con Alice y la mirada de Edward no se aparataba de mí, si las miradas matasen…

Volví a girar y apreté el cuello de Jake, desde aquí tenía una perfecta vista del rostro de Edward, el cual estaba rojo, supongo que por la ira o incluso los celos, lo miré cínicamente y no aparté mi mirada de la suya, lo cual hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa, le susurré cosas al oído de Jake y me restregué más contra él, di de nuevo la vuelta y bajé lentamente por su cuerpo, estábamos de lado, así que Edward podía ver mis movimientos perfectamente

-Jake necesito un último pero determinante favor

-¿Cuál?

-Necesito que me beses, lo más apasionadamente que puedas- abrió sus ojos

-Bella… que no te quedó claro, soy gay

-Por favor Jake, haré lo que quieras si me haces este favor

-Bella soy gay por eso mismo, no beso a chicas

-Por favor- le susurré triste

-Argg de acuerdo Bella, esa mirada es irresistible- sonreí feliz, nos colocamos lo más disimuladamente posible para poder mirar bien a Edward, Jacob quedó de espaldas a él y yo de frente, mirándolo en cada momento, Jacob se acercó a mí en un rápido movimiento y estampó sus labios en los míos, sus besos fueron furiosos y extremadamente placenteros, pero no se comparaban ni un poco con los de Edward, solo él sabía hacerme ver las estrellas con un beso, me dejé llevar y enredé mis brazos en su pelo, tal y como lo hacía con Edward, imaginé que era él para que la situación pareciese más real, cínicamente abrí mis ojos y dirigí mi vista hacia la de Edward el cual parecía querer explotar, apretaba tan fuerte la mesa que podía asegurar que de un momento a otro se rompería, lo miré mientras seguía moviendo mis labios sobre los de Jacob y le guiñé un ojo a Edward, el cual me miró de una manera aterradora y finalmente se dirigió a besar a Kate de la misma manera que me besaba a mí, pero al parecer a ella no le gustaba mucho, ya que se apartó rápido de él, vaya idiota, pensé, yo estaría pegada a Edward siempre si tuviera la oportunidad, finalmente me aparté de Jacob y nos sonreímos

-¿Ha colado?- preguntó

-Ha colado- afirmé- tenías que haber visto su cara, parecía que iba a explotar

-Bueno por lo menos mi esfuerzo a valido la pena, ahora sé porque soy gay, no se comparan en nada los besos, aunque tú besas como toda una profesional- le di un suave golpe en su hombro y rió a carcajadas, tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de nuevo, bebimos un poco de champan, después me dirigí al baño, al parecer la bebida había hecho su efecto, entré apresuradamente a uno de los compartimentos y sacié mi necesidad, escuché la puerta abrirse pero no le di importancia, cualquier pudo haber entrado, salí, lavé mis manos, retoqué mi maquillaje y me acerqué a la puerta de nuevo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi boca, la cual mitigó el grito que casi escapa de mi boca, temblé de miedo, pensando que podía ser un violador, estaba nerviosa y unas gotas de sudor frío recorrieron mi cuello

-Así que hoy vienes con ganas de jugar- mi cuerpo se relajó al instante al reconocer su melodiosa voz, me giré y lo encaré

-No sé de que me hablas

-No te hagas la inocente ahora Bella, sabes perfectamente de que hablo

-No, no lo sé

-A qué ha venido ese numerito con el tal Jacobo

-Es Jacob y no ha venido a nada, él es mi acompañante

-¿Por qué has venido acompañada?

-Porque he querido Edward, no iba a ser yo la única que se quedara sola

-Lo único que quieres es darme celos

-Lo he logrado acaso

-Sí, claro que lo has logrado, no soporto ver a ese idiota tocarte, me ha faltado poco para explotar cuando te ha besado

-Ahora sabes que es lo que siento cuando estás con Kate

-No es lo mismo

-¿Por qué?, es exactamente lo mismo

-Tú sabes que yo no quiero a Kate

-Pues no lo demuestras, además yo nunca he dicho que quiera a Jacob más allá de la amistad

-Entonces confiesas que solo está aquí como cómplice para que me des celos

-Nunca he dicho eso

-Sí lo has dicho

-No, que te quede claro Edward, no dependo de ti, no haces más que romper tu promesa, siempre aplazas todo y ya me cansé, así que vete acostumbrando a verme con Jacob o con más hombres

-Nadie te va a tocar Bella, tú eres mía- me apretó contra su cuerpo

-No soy nada tuyo, tú no me quieres

-Eres solo mía y nadie tiene derecho a tocar lo mío

-Eres un egoísta Edward, lo que te molesta es que dañen tu orgullo, porque si de verdad me quisieras ya te hubieras divorciado de Kate

-Nunca he dicho que no te quiero

-Pero tampoco has dicho que lo hagas- desvió su mirada

-Bella no quiero que ese idiota te vuelva a tocar, nunca y menos delante de mí

-Lo siento Edward, pero no haré lo que tú digas, dejaré que Jacob me toque todo lo que quiera

-No- exclamó- si vuelvo a ver que te toca le romperé la cara

-No te atrevas a tocarlo Edward

-Haré lo que sea para defender lo que es mío

-Yo no soy tuya, no soy un juguete que tiene dueño

-No eres un juguete, pero sí eres mía, digas lo que digas Bella, eres mía y siempre será así- movió sus labios de manera sensual y me dieron unas ganas enormes de besarlo

-Muero de celos de ver como ese idiota te toca, está tocando lo que no es suyo y yo quiero hacer todo lo que él hace

-Sabes que puedes hacerlo y tienes la solución en tus narices

-No es tan fácil como parece Bella

-Es fácil, ella solo tiene que firmar un papel

-Pero su padre se opondrá y él puede controlar medio mundo si quiere

-Pues tú decides Edward, o su padre al cual tienes tanto miedo o yo, tienes tiempo limitado así que ya puedes pensar rápido

-Tengo una decisión tomada desde hace mucho Bella, pero no es tan fácil

-Pues que disfrutes de tu decisión, que seguro es quedarte con Kate, ya puedes ir corriendo de nuevo hacia ella y a besarle los zapatos a su padre

-Desde siempre he decidido que quiero estar contigo, para siempre- esas palabras me desarmaron

-No… no mientas- susurré

-No estoy mintiendo Bella, es verdad, desde siempre he querido estar a tu lado sin condiciones

-Pues no demostrabas eso cuando hablábamos

-Porque me quería engañar a mí mismo, quería engañarme y hacerme creer que solo eras un capricho, del cual estaba enganchado, pero justamente hoy confirmé mis sospechas, no eres solo una droga para mí Bella, mis sentimientos hacia ti van más allá de eso, más allá del deseo, nada me haría más feliz que poder tenerte a mi lado sin nadie que nos molestase, sin nadie de por medio, pero ya te lo he dicho todo es más difícil de lo que parece

-Lo siento Edward, pero incluso se me hace difícil creerte, no puedes haber cambiado de opinión tan rápidamente

-No ha sido rápido, desde siempre lo supe pero lo oculté, con mentiras, lo oculté todo y ahora no hay vuelta atrás, ahora eres mi adicción y no puedo alejarte de mi lado, no puedes irte Bella, me duele solo pensar en ya no volver a verte

-Pero… pero esto a mí también me duele, compartirte con alguien más es horrible Edward, Kate tiene todo el derecho sobre ti cosa que yo no y eso es frustrante

-Lo sé y acabo de comprobar como te sientes, tenía ganas de ir hacia donde estaba ese tal Jacob y separarte de su lado para llevarte conmigo y hacerte mía toda la noche- desfallecí ante sus palabras

-Puedes hacerme tuya ahora mismo- le dije sin vergüenza y me miró pícaramente

-Una petición muy difícil de rechazar- se acercó a mí y me besó ardientemente, dirigió sus manos a mi espalda y bajó lentamente la cremallera de mi vestido- he deseado durante toda la noche quitarte ese estorboso vestido y tenerme desnuda para mí- habló con voz ronca y yo gemí en respuesta, bajó lentamente la cremallera, cuando terminó el vestido cayó en un golpe sordo al suelo y quedé solo en bragas ante su mirada, pues no llevaba sujetador debido a la forma del vestido, gruñó en mi oído y succionó mi cuello vorazmente, lo elevé más para que él tuviera más acceso a él y sus labios y lengua recorrieron hábilmente mi cuello, haciendo sentir mariposas en mi estómago, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos y finalmente las colocó en mis pechos, acarició mis sensibles puntas y apretó dulcemente mis pezones, gemí en su oído y al parecer eso lo descontroló, llevó sus labios hacia mis erectos pezones y los succionó uno por uno sin dejar de acariciar al otro, me sentía en la luna, no entendía como podía trasmitirme tanto placer, llevé mis manos a su camisa y la desabroché a paso lento pero desesperado, cuando estuvo fuera de su cuerpo toqué su duro torso y me deleité con sus abdominales, gruñó bajito y llevó sus manos al interior de mis braguitas, me acarició y después introdujo sus dedos en mí, lo hacía rápido y sin descanso, quería pedir clemencia, pues el enorme placer me hacía querer gritar como loca y sabía que este no era el sitio adecuado, acallé mis gritos con sus labios, en el momento en que nuestras lenguas se juntaron me sentí morir, era una adicción para mí besarlo y más saborearlo, mordió mi labio inferior y me besó con más pasión aún, siguió con el movimiento en mi intimidad hasta que me hizo explotar en su mano, me calló con ardientes besos y me derrumbé en su cuerpo, respiraba agitadamente y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba debido al éxtasis, me abracé a él y lo besé más suavemente

-Sin duda eres una droga para mí y estás cumpliendo una de mis fantasías- enarqué una ceja

-Hacerlo en un baño

-Sí, pero hacerlo con la mujer que amo- lo miré perpleja

-Por fin puedo admitirlo Bella, te amo y fui un tonto por intentar ocultarlo

-Oh Edward- me abracé a él e intenté controlar mis lágrimas- yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto- me besó tiernamente y sin dejar de hacerlo terminó de desvestirme al igual que yo a él, quité su pantalón con su bóxer y me deleité con su erecto miembro, preparado para dar guerra, la acaricié con mi pequeña mano y gimió en el acto, seguí con mis movimientos en su miembro hasta que no lo soporto más, en un delicado movimiento apartó mi mano de su erección, lo miré pícara y terminé de desinhibirme, me giré y coloqué mis manos sobre una de las paredes del baño, me incliné y le ofrecí en bandeja mi cuerpo, gruñó y colocó sus manos en mi cadera, en un rápido y decidido movimiento se adentró en mí, los dos gemimos al unísono, me llenó entera y la increíble y placentera sensación me elevó al cielo, embistió en mi rudamente, tal y como yo lo quería ahora, se balanceó sobre mí mientras lo sentía cada vez más adentro, el vaivén de sus caderas era frenético y poderoso, llevó sus manos a mis pechos y los acarició, apretó mis pezones y gemí en el acto, siguió con sus fuertes embestidas hasta que ninguno pudo más, explotó dentro de mí y yo me derramé en él, los dos llegamos a la vez al clímax y sentimos esa poderosa sensación, la cual solo él podía trasmitirme, salió de mí, me giró y me besó con cariño

-Te amo, mi Bella, solo mía

-Solo tuya Edward- le susurré antes de besarlo de nuevo- te amo.

Llegamos nerviosos a la mesa, todos nos quedaron mirando interrogantes y yo tragué saliva ruidosamente

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Emmet

-Fuera, ha habido un altercado con unos coches en el aparcamiento y pensamos que el coche de Bella había resultado dañado, pero el valet nos ha dicho que no hay ningún problema

-Sí, pero aún así hemos ido a mirar a mi bebé, no quiero que sufra ningún daño- sonreí nerviosa

-y ¿cuál era el altercado?

-Uno de los empleados a olvidado poner el freno de mano en un lujoso coche, y este a chocado con otro, que se encontraba al lado del de Bella, los dueños de los coches han montado un paripé y han demandado al valet, que por lo visto era nuevo, ha sido solo suerte que el coche de Bella esté en buen estado- habló Edward firme, no sabía que se le diera tan bien mentir, pero ahora gracias a ello estamos a salvo, al parecer nadie sospechaba nada, excepto Jacob que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona…

**:…~…~…~…~…~…~…:**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- pensé para mí misma y lancé otra sarta de improperios en voz alta, otra vez ,como no, en la soledad de mi departamento, como había sido tan estúpida, mierda, solo a mí me podían pasar estas cosas, era una verdadera idiota, pensaba que ya todo me iba a salir bien y que iba a volver a vivir en mi mundo color rosa donde todo es perfecto y nada ni nadie puede dañar y romper tus sueños, pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo inocente que era, de inocente nada, era una verdadera estúpida, nunca pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos y ahora me habían golpeado en toda la cara, todo tiene consecuencias, buenas y malas y yo ni siquiera sabía si esto era bueno o malo, apreté fuertemente el pequeño apartito que tenía en mi mano, aquel que había roto mi burbuja de cuento de hadas, aquel que me había traído al mundo real de una manera cruel, pero todo era mi culpa por no saber hacer las cosas bien y pensar en que todo, exactamente todo tiene consecuencias y estas eran de las que eran imposible borrar, apreté más el aparatito y no pude contener mis lágrimas, corrían sin cesar por mi rostro y yo no impedía que lo hicieran, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso, aflojé mi agarré debido al chasquido que emitió el pequeño aparato y lo miré largo rato.

Positivo, una simple palabra pero tan desveladora e imposible de ocultar o de negar, no se podía hacer nada ante eso, había una solución pero antes me mataba yo misma a tomarla, no podía ser tan cobarde y huir de mis problemas de la forma más fácil y dañina, afrontaría las consecuencias de mis actos, aunque sea yo sola, volví a mirar la pantalla del aparato y leí unas interminables veces la misma palabra, "positivo", "positivo", "positivo", "positivo", no había más, no se podía negar, estaba allí más claro que el agua, algo imposible de ocultar, algo que yo no quería ocultar, no quería mentir sobre este tema, por más que no pude controlar mis lágrimas no estaba segura de si eran de tristeza o de felicidad, pero me orientaba más por la segunda opción, yo quería esto, siempre lo he querido, puede que no así de repente, pero lo hecho está hecho y punto, afrontaría esto con la cabeza alta y siendo valiente, pero no lo quería hacer sola, esto no era solo culpa mía, era algo de los dos, de Edward y mío, no solo era yo la culpable, ninguno tomó precauciones y ahora ese error se representaba en forma de bebé, un bebé de los dos, la prueba de embarazo lo decía claramente, y no podía haber fallos, pues sería demasiada casualidad que cuatro test de embarazo fallaran, estaba embarazada, embarazada de un bebé de Edward, un bebé nuestro, el cual deseaba como nunca he deseado nada, sonreí, sonreí feliz, estaba decidida, tendría este bebé, eso desde siempre lo tuve claro, pero haría participe a Edward de esto, no se lo podía ocultar, un embarazo no se puede ocultar con nada, yo no lo quería ocultar, quería una vida feliz junto con la persona que amaba y ahora junto a mi bebé, a mi pequeño ser que ya se desarrollaba en mi interior, lo tenía decidido, se lo diría ahora mismo a Edward, de nada servía dejar pasar más tiempo, era en vano, necesitaba saber cual era su reacción, solo rogaba porque fuera buena.

Marqué su número, el cual ya me sabía de memoria, temblorosa llevé el móvil a mi oreja y esperé a que diera la llamada, sonaban los pitidos y nadie contestaba, lo intenté una vez más después de haber esperado unos minutos, pitó tres veces y alguien contestó

-Edward, Edward…- susurré, pero nadie habló así que decidí decirlo todo

-Edward, estoy… estoy embarazada- hablé tartamudeando pero firme, no me podía hundir ahora

-Bella… Bella ¿eres tú?- me tensé en mi sitio

-Kate…- susurré y sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! :)<strong>

**¿Qué tal les va todo?**

**Ya terminé esta segunda parte del que se suponía era un One-Shot, pero por petición vuestra aquí está, una segunda parte, llena de novedades y de cosas interesantes, supongo jajaja xD**

**No me maten por como acabó el capítulo, lo único que puedo decir para defenderme es que habrá un tercero y último, decidí esto porque el capítulo me parece que quedó muy largo y no quería aburrirlos, espero sea de su agrado.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora?, ohh Kate se enteró, ¿arderá Troya?, lo descubrirán en el tercer capítulo que seguramente será contado en tercera persona, para no estar cambiando mucho de personaje, ya que odio eso jajaja xD**

**Muchas gracias por los _reviews_ en el primer capítulo, gracias por los favoritos y por leerme, gracias también a aquellos anónimos que no dejan comentario pero me leen, se agradece igual, pero ya saben, no duden en dejar su opinión, si no esto no sirve de nada jajaja xD**

**Tienen los links de las fotos del vestido de Bella, sus zapatos (los cuales me enamoraron xD), los pendientes y los videos de las canciones nombradas en mi perfil :)**

**Bueno esto me quedó muy largo xD**

**Muchos Muerdi-Kisses**

**Disfruten :)**

**Los quiero **

**By: Crazy Cullen**


	3. Capítulo 3

**TÍTULO:**Tercera parte de "Mi sexy ayudante"

**AUTOR:**Crazy Cullen

**SUMMARY:** Kate se enteró de que Bella es amante de Edward, su esposo, ahora ella busca una venganza y moverá cielo y tierra para conseguirla, pero no todo saldrá como ella desea, no se puede luchar contra dos personas que se aman.

**ACTITUD:** No apto para menores de 18 años o personas que no tengan la mente abierta, o con problemas de corazón jejeje… debido a que este capítulo incluye vocabulario fuerte y malsonante, además de un pequeño lemon, recomendado para todas aquellas pervertidas que sueñan con hacerle a Edward lo que le hace Bella.

**NÚMERO DE PALABRAS:**12.155 (Wow nunca pensé que superaría el número de palabras de los otros capítulos xD)

Disfruten leyendo, gracias por su tiempo los quiero

* * *

><p>~.~...: <strong>Mi sexy ayudante (parte 3) :...~.~<strong>

Marqué su número, el cual ya me sabía de memoria, temblorosa llevé el móvil a mi oreja y esperé a que diera la llamada, sonaban los pitidos y nadie contestaba, lo intenté una vez más después de haber esperado unos minutos, pitó tres veces y alguien contestó

-Edward, Edward…- susurré, pero nadie habló así que decidí decirlo todo

-Edward, estoy… estoy embarazada- hablé tartamudeando pero firme, no me podía hundir ahora

-Bella… Bella ¿eres tú?- me tensé en mi sitio

-Kate…- susurré y sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba…

…

-Bella, ¿eres Bella Swan?- preguntó furiosa la ahora para nada dulce voz de Kate, Bella tembló en su sitio y se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, como actuar o que responder, solo quería desaparecer del mapa y volver el tiempo atrás para no haber hecho nunca esa llamada, se quedó muda, no encontró las palabras adecuadas, pero… ¿cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para decirle a la esposa de tu amante que estás embarazada de él precisamente?

-No había, no podía haberlas, era imposible que existieran las palabras correctas para dirigirte a ella, a su esposa, siendo tú, tan solo la amante de su marido- pensó Bella y eso le trajo más dudas aún, ¿debía decir algo?, o simplemente colgar y esconderse por si ella venía en su busca, no era momento de ser cobarde, ella había decidido meterse en esto, ahora afrontaría las consecuencias, había meditado mucho sobre esto, sobre la verdad, algún error, por más pequeño que fuera podía hacer explotar la bomba, sabía que Kate algún día terminaría enterándose, estaba preparada para ello, pero ahora los nervios dominaban su cuerpo, nunca pensó que pasarían tan rápido y menos en estas condiciones, con un bebé de camino, con un bebé fruto de una traición, pero por el cual mataría si hiciera falta.

-Contesta maldita zorra-espetó la bramante voz de Kate al otro lado de la línea telefónica y Bella brincó en su sitio debido a sus duras palabras

-Sí- afirmó y sabía que cuando terminaría esas palabras, estaría asegurando su entrada al infierno, porque por un segundo llegó a pensar que de esta no saldría viva- soy Bella Swan- pronunció firme, era hora de comportarse como adultos y de afrontar todo, ella misma había metido la pata, pues ahora tenía que sacarla.

-Eres una maldita zorra-bramó la voz de Kate antes de colgar el teléfono, Bella se quedó escuchando el característico sonido, imperturbable en su sitio, pensando en que haría Kate, preparándose para enfrentarla, tragó saliva ruidosamente y rogó porque todo saliera bien, ya no por ella, si no por su bebé.

Un fuerte crujido sonó en la soledad de su casa, solo se podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sus fuertes pisadas, apretó con más fuerza el lápiz que tenía en sus manos, lo destrozó con la fuerza de estas, pero ahora poco le importó, ese era su mínimo problema, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar y sobre que meditar.

-Esto no quedará así- gritó Kate colérica, no se iban a burlar más de ella, bastante tiempo lo habían hecho la maldita de Swan y el idiota de Edward, demasiado tiempo, más del que hubiera deseado, se había convertido en la típica tonta, aquella de la que se burlan sin compasión, pero dejaría de lado sus modales, dejaría de lado su buen comportamiento y arrasaría con todo, Bella y Edward no iban a quedar impunes por esto, no esta vez.

-Me vengaré- se prometió a si misma, ya no solo porque se habían burlado de ella, si no porque tenía que proteger su orgullo, había estado guardando su verdadera personalidad demasiado tiempo, y todo porque Edward le había puesto una venda, la había hipnotizado con su belleza y con su amor, pero ahora veía que no tenía suficiente con ella, que le hacía falta más y que lo había encontrado en la primera ofrecida que encontró, ahora esos dos pagarían por esto, por la burla que le habían hecho y por crearla la mayor idiota del mundo. Miró una vez más la nota que le había dejado a Edward, la cual decía:

**_"Si creías que todo te saldría bien, que podías engañarme siempre y que quedarías impune de esto, estabas muy equivocado, si quieres saber dónde estoy te será fácil encontrarme, solo debes buscar a la zorrita de Bella Swan, no tardes, ahora el tiempo es valioso, ella puede estar en peligro…_**

**_Attm: Kate, tu querida esposa"._**

Rió ante las palabras que había puesto, esto le iba a salir muy caro a su querido Edward, debía saber que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando.

Salió apresurada hacia su garaje, en unos simples movimientos entró en su coche y se dirigió a casa de Bella, sabía donde vivía, ella misma se lo había dicho, ahora pagaría caro el haberlo hecho, un grave error de su parte, pero muy beneficioso para ella, esa zorra debía pagar y más el bastardo que esperaba.

Bella estaba hecha un ovillo en su sofá blanco, esperando los acontecimientos, se mentalizó de ello, debía estar preparada, preparada para la venganza de Kate, pero el hecho de haberlo meditado no evitó que algunas rebeldes lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar Kate, no pensó que mucho, pues ella se veía una mujer angelical e inocente, aunque por teléfono parecía todo lo contrario, solo suspiró dos veces y limpió sus lágrimas. Sopesó de nuevo el llamar a Edward, pero era en vano, no sería tan cobarde, afrontaría esto sola.

Edward llegó acelerado a su casa, entró casi corriendo, por poco tira la puerta abajo, pues no cedía y por poco la llave se rompe dentro, pero con un poco de suerte pudo abrirla, miró a su alrededor, buscando a Kate con la mirada, estaba alarmado, y más aún después de haber recibido una llamada de la ama de casa diciéndole que su esposa estaba furiosa, rompiendo todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino y con una fría y aterrado mirada, había gritado con todas sus fuerzas un nombre: Bella Swan, eso le bastó para salir corriendo de su trabajo y llegar en un tiempo record a su casa, la encontró patas arriba, como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar en ella. Portarretratos, cuadros, jarrones, platos, vasos y una infinidad más de objetos estaban hechos añicos en el suelo, miró todo horrorizado, temiéndose lo peor, ella lo sabía, Kate se había enterado de lo que tenía con Bella, desconocía el motivo, y tampoco sabía el cuándo, porque, desde cuándo y de qué manera, pero ahora poco le importaba, ahora temía por la seguridad de Bella, solo había visto enfadada a su esposa dos veces, pero le bastó para saber que ella tenía una especie de doble personalidad, era otra persona totalmente diferente cuando la rabia inundaba sus venas. Se dirigió a la cocina, con alguna esperanza de poder encontrar a Kate por algún lugar de la casa, no vio nada, fue al comedor y percibió un pequeño papel en la mesa de madera, se acercó rápidamente y lo cogió entre sus manos. Las cuales cedieron y dejaron caer el papel en cuanto terminó de leer, estaba petrificado en su sitio, no supo que hacer y como por inercia y sobreprotección hacia Bella se dirigió de nuevo a su coche y condujo como loco hacia la casa de Bella, esperando no encontrar ningún caos.

En cuanto Kate apretó el timbre de Bella esta saltó en su sitio, nerviosa y con las emociones a flor de piel no supo que hacer en ese momento, sopesó la idea de esconderse de ella hasta que se cansara y se fuera, o fingir que no estaba en casa, esa sería una mejor opción, toda la charla interna que había tenido hace unos minutos se había ido por la cloaca, toda su valentía había desaparecido, convirtiéndola en la mujer más miedosa y cobarde del mundo, no deseaba afrontar a Kate, pero sabía que era algo necesario, algo que debería hacer. Volvió a escuchar el típico sonido y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de desesperación, se movió en círculos por la casa y miró levemente por la ventana, viendo el coche de Kate aparcado en la entrada de su casa. Volvió a apoyarse en una de las paredes, en donde nadie pudiera verla. Poco le duró esto, pues ahora el timbre sonó frentico y temió porque se fundiera, tembló más aún y se dirigió nerviosa a la puerta, esto hizo que trastabillara con sus propios pies y si no es por una silla que en este momento le pareció de lo más oportuna, hubiera besado el suelo, se estabilizó rápidamente, el timbre no había dejado de sonar, llevó su temblorosa mano al picaporte de la puerta, temblaba como nunca lo había hecho y esto dificultó más aún su acción, en cuanto colocó su mano sobre el picaporte escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Sé que estás ahí maldita zorra, ábreme la puerta, no te librarás de mí Bella, abre- bramó Kate, Bella supo que ella estaba más enfadada que nunca y sin más dilación abrió, tenía que ser valiente, dejar todo claro, afrontar todo lo que Kate le viniera a decir y dejar que la vida siguiera su recorrido, sin detenerla.

Bella abrió tan solo unos centímetros de la puerta, Kate no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y empujó la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera en un rápido y fuerte movimiento, miró asesinamente a Bella, la cual se veía más nerviosa que nunca, rió para si misma, esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba, Bella solo era una niña asustada jugando a ser mayor, sabía que no era tan pequeña, pero ahora Bella le tenía miedo y eso le daba ventaja, la convertía en la persona mayor y experta y eso ayudaría a resolver su plan.

Bella la miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, por la sorpresa de ver como su puerta se abría en un fuerte empujón, miró a Kate de arriba abajo y no supo como reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar su mano a su mejilla derecha, para poder sopesar el ardor que esta le emitía, le dolía, claro que le dolía, pero no lo demostraría, Kate le había dado una fuerte cachetada y ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la miró con miedo mientras se restregaba su mejilla, el hecho de que ella fuera la culpable de todo no daba paso a que Kate pudiera pegarla cuando le diera la gana, tampoco permitiría una cosa así, no era idiota. Eso la llenó de fuerzas nuevas y la hizo reaccionar a tiempo, justo cuando Kate levantaba de nuevo su mano para propinarle otra cachetada, Bella pudo parar su mano, sujetando su muñeca, Kate la miró de forma envenenada, pero ya le dio igual, por mucho que haya hecho, por mucho que se haya equivocado, ella no tenía derecho de pegarla, Bella admitiría insultos, porque se los merecía, pero no merecía ser golpeada, ni por ella ni por nadie.

Dirigió una fugaz mirada a Kate, se vio obligada a elevar el rostro, puesto que Kate le sacaba unos centímetros, además llevaba unos tacones demasiado altos, mantuvo su mirada concentrada en los ojos de Kate, la cual parecía lanzarle dagas con la mirada, todo su pacífico rostro había desaparecido, dando paso a una infernal mirada, sus mejillas estaban coloradas debido a la furia, su respiración era acelerada y en ella no había ningún rastro de aquella angelical mujer, ahora parecía el demonio en persona. Tal vez exageraba, pero ante los ojos de Bella, Kate se mostraba así.

-No se te ocurra volver a pegarme- le habló Bella con voz filosa.

-Te mereces más- le escupió Kate.

-Podemos hablar esto de forma civilizada.

-Haber pensado eso antes de acostarte con mi marido, maldita perra- le gritó furiosa Kate. Bella luchó contra los temblores de su cuerpo.

-No solo yo tengo la culpa de esto.

Bella se había hartado de echarse la culpa solo a ella, ahora de nada le servía.

-Tú sabías que él estaba casado, tú sabías quien era yo, pero a pesar de eso decidiste convertirte en su amante.

-Déjame explicártelo.

Comentó Bella haciéndose hacia un lado para dejar pasar a Kate.

-No tiene explicación- contestó ella entrando, esto era esencial para su plan.

-Yo solo me dejé llevar, en ese momento no me importó nada, solo tenía en mi mente a Edward, no pude evitar esta situación, lo intenté, pero no puede.

-Esa respuesta no es suficiente-espetó Kate.

-No tengo otra respuesta.

-Lo que yo pienso es que te aburres en tu patética y solitaria vida y necesitas joder la de los demás para sentirte en paz.

-Yo no tengo nada contra ti.

-Y ¿por qué te metiste con Edward?- dijo furiosa

-Porque yo… porque yo lo a…

-No se te ocurra meter sentimientos de por medio- espetó furiosa. Bella tuvo como un deja vú, eso mismo le había dicho Edward.

-Es lo que siento.

-No me lo creo, encima eres tan idiota que te quedas embarazada, pues ese fue tu error Bella, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará Edward? Querrá deshacerse de ese mocoso, él no se atará a ti por un hijo, ese mocoso solo será un estorbo para él, no lo va a querer-.

Kate rió para si misma por su gran mentira, la cual sabía que había marcado a Bella, ya que mostraba una cara pálida y los ojos súbitamente abiertos, Bella era demasiado idiota.

-No, él no es así- Bella se negaba a aceptar la verdad.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿por qué si no crees que nosotros no tenemos hijos?, llevamos mucho de casados, Edward odia a los bebés, le aterra ser padre, has sido tan estúpida que solo te has dedicado a acostarte con él como una vil puta.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó furiosa Bella

-Tengo un trato para ti Bella- ofreció Kate.

-¿Qué trato?

-Si te deshaces de ese mocoso y dejas de ver a Edward, yo olvidaré todo, seguiré con mi feliz vida junto a Edward, será como si nada de esto hubiera existido nunca.

"Deshacerse de su bebé", a Bella le llegaron esas palabras como espinas, ella no haría eso, para ello Kate tendría que matarla, nunca haría daño a la pequeña personita que se formaba en su interior.

-¡No voy a abortar!- le gritó.

-Piénsalo Bella, será lo más sencillo para todos, lo más fácil, incluso para ti.

-No, no lo haré jamás- habló firme, nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Lo harás, claro que lo harás, tú decides si por las buenas o por las malas, no dejaré que ese engendro arruine mi vida.

-No es un engendro, tú no tienes una feliz vida Kate, no te engañes, Edward es infeliz a tu lado, está agobiado, ni siquiera puedes cumplir con los deberes maritales, ni para eso sirves- Kate pareció explotar de ira. Bella rió en su fuero interno, eso era lo que buscaba, enfadar a Kate, se había cansado de ser la idiota a la que todo el mundo le da órdenes, lo haría por ella, pero sobre todo por su bebé.

-Mientes- gritó Kate.

-No, no eres capaz de hacer feliz a Edward, buscó en mí lo que en casa no pudo obtener- Bella cerró su boca abruptamente, había hablado demasiado. Lo sabía por la mirada de Kate.

-Me lo pones más fácil aún Bella. Edward solo busca en ti diversión, solo busca de ti sexo, nada más, no le sirves, pronto se cansará de ti y volverá a mí, sabe lo que le conviene.

-No.

-No eres más que su putita del año, un coño disponible las 24 horas del día, para poder saciarse con el, no eres más que eso, una simple puta que le sirvió para calentar su cama. Es demasiado listo como para establecer algo serio contigo, no seas idiota, te mintió.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó Bella al borde del colapso, esta vez fue ella la que estampó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Kate, le ardió la mano como si le quemaran, pero eso dolor fue su recompensa, sabía que a Kate le dolía el doble.

-Eres una zorra- le chilló esta y se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer de espaldas, debido a la sorpresa de su reacción, se dio un fuerte golpe y sintió peso encima suyo, abrió sus ojos y vio a Kate sobre ella, dispuesta a pegarla de nuevo.

Esquivó una cachetada, que se veía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle sangre, de su labio o su nariz, se removió debajo de Kate, pero esta ni se inmutó, parecía poseída, estaba impertérrita sobre el cuerpo de Bella, ahora empezaba su venganza.

-Yo misma me desharé de ese bastardo- gritó antes de dirigir un golpe a su estómago, Bella chilló, por el dolor y la desesperación, cubrió su vientre con sus manos, se abrazó ella misma en un fuerte agarre. Temió por la vida de su bebé, ahora ella quedaba en segundo lugar, tenía que defenderse de Kate, defender a su bebé por sobre todas las cosas.

-No…- ahogó sus palabras cuando Kate clavó sus uñas en su brazo derecho, sintió como cortó su piel y como unas pocas gotas de sangre salía de el, se removió más fuertemente, pero sintió un agudo pinchazo en su vientre. Sin desearlo lloró, lloró por la vida de su bebé, estaba atemorizada, muerta de miedo, su bebé podía morir.

-Kate, te lo suplico, no le hagas nada a mi bebé, por favor…

No pudo seguir hablando, Kate la hizo callar colocando sus dos manos sobre la tráquea de Bella, presionándola, Bella sintió como las últimas gotas de oxigeno se escurría entre sus dedos, se removió, pero más débil, sentía sus pulmones arder debido a la falta de aire, creyó ver como su vida se escurría entre sus manos y se fue con el único pensamiento de que luchó poco por su bebé.

-¡Kate no!- pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos, no supo reconocerla, estaba demasiado débil y adolorida, solo sintió como el cuerpo de Kate era levantado del suyo. Tosió fuertemente cuando el oxígeno regresó a sus pulmones, pasando por su garganta, la cual sentía en carne viva.

-Suéltame maldito idiota- escuchó gritar a Kate

-Quieta, no me obligues a usar la fuerza sobre ti.

-Suéltame, me lastimas, suéltame Edward.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre sintió como si su alma volviera a su sitio, él estaba aquí, la había salvado de ser ahogada por Kate, no sabía como se había enterado, pero no le importaba ahora, solo importaba que estaba aquí y que ya no tenía nada que temer.

-Edward…-susurró Bella, mientras aún tosía, lanzó un graznido poco entendible.

Se sentía débil, apenas recobraba el oxígeno y se sintió ansiosa por que este atravesara toda su garganta. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos también en este, no paraba de toser, aunque sentía que cada vez era más débil. Pasados unos segundos pudo estabilizarse, levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Edward y Kate, esta última no había parado de lanzar improperios sobre Edward, el cual la tenía agarrada por las muñecas, con los brazos en su espalda, Kate se removía inquieta, pero todos en esa sala sabía que no se iba a poder liberar de Edward, él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerla.

Bella dejó de pensar en la fuerza de Edward y todo pensamiento lógico llegó a su mente, como por inercia llevó los brazos sobre su aún plano vientre, lo acarició levemente y susurró palabras de amor hacia su bebé, ya no le dolía, ahora se sentía bien, estaba mejorando, dio las gracias a todos los santos que se conocía por salvar a su bebé, ella moriría si algo malo le pasara.

Cuando ya no se sintió débil, se puso de pie y encaró a Kate, la cual había comprendido que no se libraría del agarre de Edward y ahora estaba quieta, lanzándole por poco, dagas por sus ojos.

-Eres una maldita perra con suerte- le espetó furiosa. Iba a decir algo más pero solo pudo emitir un leve gemido de dolor, Edward había apretado más su agarre en sus muñecas, Kate se mantuvo callada por el momento, sabía que entre ellos tres, ella era la que perdía, así que mejor ideaba un plan lógico y no se dejaba llevar por la furia, más a delante, cuanto todos pensaran que ella está tranquila atacaría de nuevo a Bella y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

-¿Bella estás bien?- preguntó un muy angustiado Edward, se había sentido desesperado en cuanto vio a Kate intentando estrangularla, él no conocía esa faceta de ella y hasta le daba un poco de miedo, no por lo que Kate le pueda hacer a él, si no por lo que pudo haberle hecho a Bella, él la amaba, verdaderamente la amaba y no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara, al fin y al cabo todo esto era su culpa, por no decírselo a Kate rápido, por esperar tanto, por temer a su suegro, por no ser valiente, por todo, solo él era el culpable de todo.

-Sí, Edward, estoy bien- Edward sabía que Bella fingía, a lo mejor no se encontraba mal en extremo, pero sabía de sobra que no podía encontrarse bien del todo, ella era así, y odiaba eso, fingía para no preocupar a los demás, siempre pensaba en el bienestar de todos menos en el de ella. Suspiró frustrado, nada más podía hacer. Bella le dirigió una leve sonrisa, recibiendo otra de parte de Edward, se sentía tranquila y segura con él aquí, protegiéndola de Kate. Se sintió tremendamente feliz, ahora ya tenía claro a quien prefería Edward, había elegido entre ella y Kate y para su suerte ella había sido la vencedora, cada vez lo amaba más, eso era algo inevitable.

-No piensen que han ganado, nadie me detendrá de mi venganza, esto no quedará así- les gritó Kate, estaba que explotaba de la rabia, ellos no iban a salir victoriosos, nadie le ganaba nunca, ella siempre quedaba por encima de todo y de todos.

-Cállate Kate- le contestó Edward- tú no harás nada.

-Eres un traidor Edward, un puto traidor que no dudó en follarse a la primera que pasó.

Edward estaba furioso por las palabras de Kate, con Bella todo era diferente, no era solo sexo, al principio pensó que sí, pero ahora estaba convencido de que no, Bella lo era todo para él, Kate no le haría cambiar de opinión, nadie lo haría, amaba a Bella, por sobre todo.

-No sabes lo que dices- fue lo único que pudo contestar.

-Sí lo sé, es a mí a quien amas, ella solo es tu puta personal, que te da sexo cuando te apetece, pero la mujer más importante de tu vida soy yo.

-No te amo Kate, tal vez lo hice, hace mucho, pero ahora no te amo, sentía cariño por ti, pero ha desaparecido al ver tu comportamiento, ya no voy a mentir, sabes que amo a Bella, ella es lo más importante para mí y no dejaré que le hagas daño.

Kate soltó una estruendosa carcajada, se burló de sus palabras, de sus sentimientos y eso lo enfureció más.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si me acabo de enterar de que mi marido me pone los cuernos?- contestó Kate con sorna

-No hace falta que la pegues.

-Esta puta merece morir, ella me conoce, sabe que estoy casada contigo, pero le dio igual, se acostó contigo a pesar de todo, es una puta perra frígida- gritó los últimos insultos hacia Bella, la cual cerró sus puños fuertemente para controlarse, pero no pudo, lo intentó y falló, dio un veloz paso, se acercó hacia Kate y le propinó una fuerte cachetada que la hizo aullar del dolor, vio su mano dibuja en la roja mejilla de Kate, Bella respira entrecortadamente, Edward veía toda la escena atónito, atónito por la reacción de Bella, nunca lo esperó y se sorprendió.

-No me vuelvas a insultar- le dijo Bella con voz dura.

-Mereces más que eso perra, eres una zorra roba maridos- Kate no aprendió nada, Bella se preparó para propinarle otra cachetada, pero Edward actuó rápido, soltó una mano de Kate y sujetó la de Bella, ella lo miró confusa por haberla detenido

-No Bella, este no es el mejor camino- ella suspiró y dejó caer su mano, se había dejado llevar por la furia y ese no era lo mejor.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, en tan solo unos segundos, Kate aprovechó que Edward había soltado una de sus muñecas y en un rápido movimiento se liberó de su agarre, salió corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación. Edward contempló todo como a cámara lenta, se insultó el mismo por su fallo, ahora era incierto lo que pasaría. Vio sonreír a Kate, tenía una triunfal y victoriosa sonrisa plasmada en su delicado rostro. Bella tembló de miedo, toda su seguridad desapareció, se acercó casi corriendo al lado de Edward, el cual pasó de forma protectora un brazo por la cintura de Bella y ella se sintió protegida y querida.

-Sois tan tiernos- habló Kate con una voz chillona, sonrió con burla y eso los crispó a los dos.

-Kate, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- le dijo Edward, había leído las intenciones de su esposa, ella buscaba una venganza y sabía que lucharía con todo hasta obtenerla, la conocía, más de lo que pensaba.

-No me arrepentiré de vengarme amor- le dijo con voz angelical.

-Kate…- le advirtió.

-No insistas Edward, yo tengo mi venganza y no pararé hasta cumplirla.

-No dejaré que la toques, lo sabes de sobra, ella es lo más importante para mí.

-Que tierno Edward, recuerdo haber escuchado esas palabras antes, cuando me defendiste de Alec en la fiesta de fin de curso, no eres más que un impostor.

Bella quedó atónita ante las palabras de Kate, ¿Edward mentía?, no, él no la engañaría, se negaba a creerlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia Edward, el cual miraba a Kate con odio, Bella se sintió desfallecer, no era una mentira de Kate, era verdad, pudo verlo en los orbes verdes de Edward, pero que más podía esperar, antes de ella estaba Kate, el comportamiento de Edward sería igual para todas las mujeres con las que se relacionaba, como por inercia se separó de su lado, hasta quedar a unos centímetros alejada de él, no supo porque lo hizo, ni siquiera se entendía ella misma, pero se sintió traicionada, incluso dolida, ¿acaso era verdad que Edward solo jugaba con ella?, ¿solo la quería para poder saciar sus deseos?. Movió su cabeza frenéticamente, negando y borrando esos pensamientos, él no era así, le había dicho que la amaba, incluso o había hecho delante de Kate, no podía estar engañándola. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al perfecto rostro de Edward, en el cual solo vio dolor, se e crisparon los nervios, se sentía dolido por su separación, automáticamente volvió a juntarse con él.

Edward la envolvió protectoramente, amaba el calor que ella emanaba, sentía una sensación indescriptible. Dejó de pensar en ello y volvió su atención a Kate, la cual los miraba con odio y rencor, se notaba que estaba que explotaba, de los celos y de la ira, pero ya ella no le importaba, sabía que era injusto, porque por muchos años pasó su vida a su lado, la compartió con ella, pero no podía explicar lo que ahora sentía, solo sabía que Kate quedaba en segundo lado, Bella se había convertido en el centro de su universo.

-¿Desde cuándo?- La pregunta de Kate hizo que Edward apartara su mirada de Bella, para dirigirle una interrogante a Kate.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?- preguntó dudoso.

-¿Desde cuándo me llevas engañando con esta…- se detuvo para mirar a Bella de arriba abajo- mujerzuela?- terminó su frase y Edward gruñó debido a sus palabras, pero se sintió incomodo por tener que hablarle a Kate sobre su infidelidad.

-Casi cinco meses- dijo mirándola fijamente, debía afrontar lo hechos, vio como Kate abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Te has estado burlando de mí durante cinco meses?- preguntó atónita, ella siempre había pensado en un período de tiempo más corto.

-Es increíble, ahora comprendo el cambio repentino de tus horarios laborales, tus escusas por llegar tarde acusando al tráfico, tu repentino cansancio, el hecho de que siempre pasarás demasiado tiempo en esa cocina, tu nerviosismo cuando estábamos los tres, tus celos en la celebración del aniversario del restaurante, ahora todo tiene sentido, tiene su explicación lógica, te has burlado de mí como si fuera una idiota, como si fuera una cría de cinco años, yo que he dado todo por ti, que dejé la comodidad de mi hogar por vivir contigo, dejé mi vida, me sacrifiqué por ti y solo obtuve a cambio traición y burla- Kate fingió llorar y a Bella le atravesó una extraña sensación, culpa y remordimiento, seguramente.

-Sabes que eso no es así, nunca dejaste de ser una niña mimada, que siempre obtenía todo lo que quería, gracias a las influencias de su millonario padre, pero yo ya no soporto más esto, nunca has sabido ser una buena esposa, siempre te has preocupado más por las cosas superficiales, como la ropa, el maquillaje o el dinero, pero nunca en hacerme feliz, siempre interponías todo, yo siempre he quedado en segundo lugar para ti, los dos sabemos que no te importo, que no me amas, que soy como un premio para ti, me casé por ti porque me dijiste que estabas embarazada y solo fue otra de tus mentiras, me querías, y siempre obtienes todo lo que quieres, yo no iba a ser la excepción, supongo que te quise, pero nunca te amé y ahora, tanto tú como yo sabemos que estás montando todo este teatro por orgullo, porque piensas que eres superior a los demás, crees que nadie puede ganarte y te cabreaba mucho que Bella, siendo una mujer simple, una mujer que es feliz con poco y que no es de tu clase social pueda ganarte, solo lo haces por orgullo, admítelo de una vez y acabemos con esto-.

Edward respiró entrecortadamente cuando terminó de decir todo lo que había callado, lo que siempre deseó decir, ahora no le temía a la familia de Kate ni a sus influencias y dinero, Bella era lo más importante para él y solo deseaba ser feliz a su lado.

Kate y Bella miraron asombradas a Edward, la primera porque había dado en el clavo, había leído todas sus intenciones, no sabía como la había descubierto, pero lo había hecho y ahora eso dañaba todos sus planes, ahora no podía fingir, ya no podía intentar engañar a Bella con sus mentiras, ella sabía que Edward anhelaba un bebé, por sobre todo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dañar su perfecto cuerpo a causa de un embarazo, un mocoso no iba a tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos por tener un cuerpo perfecto, todo el tiempo derrochado en el gimnasio, todo el dinero que había gastado en cremas y tratamientos, no pasaba por eso. Se sentía atrapada, atrapada en su propia mentira, Bella no podía ganarle, no ahora, ella era muy orgullosa como para dejarse vencer y menos por una simple y pobretona mujer como Bella, inventaría algo lo que sea. Pensó por unos segundos y sonrió internamente en cuanto creó la idea perfecta para terminar de aplastar a Bella Swan.

Por otro lado Bella miraba admirada a Edward, por sus palabras, estaba en claro que ni siquiera tenía un poco de amor por Kate, se había casado con ella por obligación, porque no tenía otra alternativa, le parecieron increíbles las palabras de Edward, pero a juzgar por el rostro sorprendido de Kate, él había dado en el clavo, había acertado con sus planes y eso la hizo sentirse feliz, sabía que esa felicidad era mala, pero la disfrutó como nunca, ya no tenía duda alguna del amor de Edward por ella, ahora con todo esto revelado se había vuelto más fuerte y lucharía por su amor, por su felicidad junto a Edward y por su bebé, siempre por su bebé.

-No te das cuenta de que esta mujerzuela no te ama, que te engaña y finge- la primera fase de su plan era sembrar la duda sobre Edward, con un poco de esfuerzo lo lograría.

-Mientes- acusó Bella alterada, era mentira.

-Yo te amo Edward, sabes que lo hago- habló frenética

-Lo sé amor, ya no creo en las palabras de Kate.

-Una mujer que dice la verdad no se alteraría así, no lloraría, sé que finges tus sentimientos hacia Edward, admítelo.

-No- casi gritó Bella- yo lo amo, se lo he demostrado y tú más que nadie lo sabe, sabes que lo amo- Edward apretó su agarre sobre ella, él la creía, sabía que sus sentimientos era verdaderos.

-Entonces explícanos qué es Jacob Black para ti- Kate sacó su as, el cual estaba guardando para un caso así. Bella y Edward se paralizaron en su sitio, Bella porque no quería meter a su mejor amigo en sus problemas y Edward porque había olvidado completamente a ese hombre y repentinamente sintió celos y dudas hacia Bella.

-Él es solo mi amigo.

-No lo creo, bailabas muy apegada a él, además os besasteis, eso no es de ser amigos, es otro de tus tantos amantes.

-No, mientes, eso no es verdad, Jacob es solo mi amigo.

-Demuéstralo.

-Es gay- dijo por fin Bella, explotando por las mentiras de Kate, la cual la vio asombrada, hasta Edward se sorprendió.

-Pensé que eras más adulta Bella, no me vengas con esa mentira del típico amigo gay, afronta la verdad- le dijo Kate con una socarrona sonrisa.

-Puedo demostrarlo- añadió Bella.

-Y como sabremos que no es un plan tuyo.

-Porque él tiene pareja y…- se calló en cuanto el timbre sonó, no supo que hacer y miró a Edward, el cual asintió. Bella se separó de sus confortables brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto vio a Jake a través de la mirilla, sonriéndole, iba de la mano con su novio, esto no podía ir mejor. El timbre volvió a sonar y abrió la puerta apresurada, en unos segundos se vio envuelta en los fuertes brazos de su amigo, por un momento desconectó de todo, de la situación en la que estaba y se dejó envolver por sus brazos.

-Bella amor, te extrañé, te ves hermosa- dijo robándole un beso de sus labios, Jake era así, si alguien los viera parecían una pareja, volvió a la realidad cuando acabó de pensar en esas palabras, no quería mal entendidos.

-Jake ya- le dijo juguetona y este la soltó.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el salón y pudo ver a un Edward enfadado, lo notó por su mirada y su ceño fruncido.

-Era verd…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Jake lo cortó.

-Ops, estás con el bombón de la otra vez, eres una pillina, espero no haber interrumpido nada, ya te he dicho que eres una perra con suerte por tener a tremendo hombre contigo, que pena, ojala fuera de mi equipo- terminó de hablar Jake con una sonrisa y mirando a Edward.

Este no tuvo más dudas, en verdad Jacob era gay, no había otra explicación a sus palabras, se sintió abrumado y avergonzado por ellas, hasta Jake se había fijado en él, pero Edward tenía muy claro sus gustos y su orientación sexual hacia las mujeres, lastima por él.

-Jake harás que me sienta celoso- habló el otro desconocido que sujetaba la mano de Jacob.

-Lo siento Nathanael, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, pero admitámoslo, el hombre de Bella está que se cae de bueno- los dos rieron, incluso Bella y Edward, el ambiente se había relajado.

A Edward le agradaron sus palabras, "el hombre de Bella", le gustaba mucho y estalló en carcajadas junto a los demás.

Bella se sintió aliviada, todo estaba aclaro.

Se acercó a Edward y besó castamente sus labios.

-Recuerda Jake, Edward es solo mío, no puedes mirarlo con deseo- fingió enfado y todos volvieron a reír.

-Es mentira, todo esto es una trampa, un teatro, ellos te están ayudando en tu mentira, sé que tienes algo con Jacob- Bella miró interrogante a Kate, la tipa era insistente, a todos les había quedado claro la situación menos a ella, incluso la habían olvidado.

-No insistas, todo está aclarado- habló Edward.

-No se supone que está era la esposa de tu hombre, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó Jacob dudoso.

-Se ha enterado de todo- habló Bella en susurros.

-Ops, vaya- Jacob sintió que había sido de lo más inoportuno, pero no sabía lo bien que había venido su visita.

-¡Isabella!- dijo de repente una voz chillona, Bella la reconoció, Alice entró como perro por su casa y la miró asesinamente, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba, no debía haber dejado la puerta abierta.

-Me he enterado por tu madre sobre tu estado, eres mala, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, debería ser la primera en enterarse de todo- Alice dejó de hablar y miró a todos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Una larga historia- respondió Bella.

-¿Kate?- preguntó Alice señalándola- no entiendo nada.

-Es fácil Alice, descubrí que la zorra de tu amiga era la amante de Edward, mi esposo- habló Kate furiosa, pero a Alice no le sorprendió para nada, ella ya estaba enterada de todo, pero decidió fingir.

-Ammm- fue lo único que dijo e ignoró a Kate para hablar como si nada con Bella.

-Te he traído algo- le dijo emocionaba rebuscando en su bolso, en cuanto encontró lo que quería lo sacó emocionada.

-Primero…- dijo entregándole un precioso Winnie the Pooh, el cual tenía escrito en su típica camisita roja: "Felicidades futura mamá".

A Bella se le fue el alma al cielo, no quería que Edward se enterara así y tapó las letras.

-Gracias Alice, pero tenemos que hablar primero de algo- la miró vacilante y Alice lo comprendió al instante así que volvió a guardar el otro regalo en su bolso, porque era más evidente, ya que era ropita de bebé de color neutro, ya que era muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebé, suspiró resignada y la miró tiernamente, no la juzgó, solo Bella podía decidir sobre cuando se lo diría a Edward.

-¡Nadie va a decir nada sobre la zorra de Bella!- gritó Kate exaltada y todos dejaron su conversación para mirarla furiosos.

-No permitiré que insultes a mi amiga- la desafió Alice.

-Solo digo la verdad, es una mujerzuela, una puta- Alice entrecerró los ojos y la encaró, Bella intentó oponerse pero Jake la detuvo.

-Repite un solo insulto más hacia Bella y estás muerta.

-¿Qué me harás enana?- le contestó Kate burlesca y la miró con superioridad.

-¿Qué me has llamado?- Alice apretó sus puños, estaba cabreadísima.

-E-na-na- dijo Kate por sílabas, Alice supo que firmó su sentencia de muerte.

-¡Puta!- gritó antes de abalanzársele encima, nadie pudo reaccionar porque todo pasó demasiado rápido. Kate cayó de espaldas y de dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero nada grave, Alice se sentó encima de ella y la abofeteó fuertemente.

-Escúchame bien zorra de cuarta, nadie se mete conmigo y menos con mi amiga- gritó antes de propinarle otra cachetada, Kate se removió pero le dolía tanto la cara que no pudo reaccionar.

-Alice para- gritaron todos, sobre todo Bella e intentó separar a Alice, pero está era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Déjala Bella, disfruta del momento, ella también te pegó antes verdad, veo tu cara lastimada- dijo Jacob y la alejó de donde Alice estaba abofeteando a Kate.

-No… pero- no puedo decir más porque los gritos de Alice y Kate la callaron.

-Que te deje claro quien es Alice Brandon- esta se levantó y miró a Kate con inferioridad, Kate estaba estática y se levantó como pudo del suelo, tenía la cara roja y el labio partido.

-Salvaje, mira como dejaste mi cara, eres una perra- le gritó y todos pensaron que Kate no aprendería nunca a estar callada.

-¿Perdona?- Alice le dio una oportunidad para rectificar.

-Eres una zorra, una puta igual que la mujerzuela de Bella.

-Eres idiota, acabaré con las pocas neuronas que te quedan- gritó Alice volviendo a lanzársele encima, Nathanael intentó pararla pero fue imposible.

Kate gritó en cuanto sintió las manos de Alice enredarse en su pelo y jalar de su perfecta melena, chilló como posesa, le dolía, mucho.

-Aprenderás a respetarme y respetar a las personas que quiero perra- espetó Alice jalando el pelo de Kate, la arrastró del pelo hasta que estuvo fuera de la casa, prácticamente la sacó a rastras tirando de la larga melena de Kate. Todos miraban atónitos la escena y salieron tras ellas al porche de Bella.

-Para Alice- gritó esta.

-Que te quede claro con quien te metes- habló Alice antes de soltar la melena de Kate, la cual no había parado de gritar, y empujarla para que se alejara, se fue corriendo, con las manos en su cabellera, seguramente le dolía una barbaridad.

-Zorra- pronunció Alice con voz baja, sacudió sus manos para eliminar los pelos que tenía en ellas y levantó sus brazos en un gesto de victoria, una maliciosa sonrisa se esparció por su rostro.

-Alice…- dijo Bella cautelosa.

-Tranquila, ya sabes que se defenderme bien- dijo riendo, todos la miraban incrédulos.

-Wow- dijo Jacob- eso ha sido alucinante- levantó su mano- choca esos cinco- los dos juntaron sus palmas y rieron.

-Esa zorra siempre me cayó mal, le tenía ganas- se excusó Alice todavía triunfante.

-Has exagerado- Bella aún estaba incrédula.

Edward no pudo pronunciar palabra, también estaba alucinado.

-Ahhhhh…- dijo Bella débilmente, se apretó el vientre fuertemente, sintió unas punzas de dolor y temió por su bebé, todos se giraron a mirarla.

-Bella, amor qué sucede- preguntó Edward nervioso.

-Me duele, me duele…- pudo pronunciar mientras se doblaba para soportar el dolor.

Edward no dudó en cargarla y subirla velozmente a su coche.

Alice había comprendido la situación, el bebé estaba en peligro.

Les explicó levemente todo a Jacob y Nathanael y subieron apresurados a sus coches, siguieron el veloz volvo de Edward.

Bella no paraba de llorar por el miedo de perder a su bebé.

Edward pensaba que era por el dolor y se asustó demasiado por la salud de su Bella, fue lo más veloz que pudo.

-Bella, amor…- susurró nervioso.

-Edward… me duele…- pudo pronunciar Bella antes de volver a gritar por el dolor.

En un semáforo en rojo Edward desvió su mirada hacia Bella y pudo ver una mancha roja en sus pantalones, entonces comprendió todo.

-¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó exaltado.

-Lo siento, por no decírtelo, te explicaré todo…- habló Bella entrecortadamente y notó la mancha de sangre, gritó de la desesperación.

-Por favor, deprisa- le rogó. Edward obligó a su cerebro a volver a funcionar y llegó en menos de cinco minutos al hospital.

Corrió a abrir la puerta de Bella y con todo el cuidado que pudo la cargó entre sus brazos, esta no dejaba de llorar y de retorcerse por el dolor. Edward entró lo más rápido que pudo a la recepción del hospital y en unos pocos segundos dos enfermeras se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó una de ellas, debería tener unos 40 años.

-No lo sé, ha sido de repente, ha empezado a tener fuertes dolores y a sangrar, está embarazada- no sabía porque le costaba tanto decir esas palabras, pero fue un duro golpe, no porque no lo quisiera, anhelaba un bebé y más de su Bella, pero no sabía porque ella se lo había ocultado.

-Deprisa, el bebé está en riesgo- dijo la misma enfermera, mientras la otra llamaba a un hombre que estaba de espaldas, se acercó rápidamente y con cuidado quito a Bella de los brazos de Edward, la colocó en una camilla y corrieron con ella a una sala.

Edward corrió tras ellos, estaba muerto de miedo, no podían arrebatarle a su hijo, el destino no podía ser tan cruel.

-Debe quedarse aquí- le dijo rápidamente un enfermera deteniendo su paso.

-Pero ella es mi mujer, necesito saber qué pasa.

-Le tendremos informado de todo, ahora debe esperar en la sala de espera.- Se resignó, nada más podía hacer.

-De acuerdo- dijo hoscamente y se dirigió a paso lento a la sala de espera.

El tiempo pasó y nadie le daba ninguna noticia nueva, no había ni un solo enfermero o enfermera por la sala, estaba él solo, la estancia se había quedado desierta, le pareció extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia, ahora mismo su cabeza estaba en otro lado, rogando porque todo saliera bien.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora, Edward iba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, se había tocado el pelo más veces de las que hubiera deseado, lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso y ahora lo estaba.

-¿Edward Cullen?- preguntaron, él se giró en busca de la voz y se encontró con dos hombres que más bien parecían armarios, lo miraban furiosamente, aunque intentaban disimularlo.

-Sí- afirmó

-Síganos, tenemos noticias sobre la señorita Isabella Swan- en cuanto escuchó su nombre no lo dudó, y a paso acelerado los siguió por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una pequeña sala que pasaba desapercibida.

Iba a preguntar en donde se encontraba, pero todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando recibió un duro golpe en las costillas, se dobló por el dolor, tosió unas cuantas veces y miró en busca de su agresor, pero solo pudo ver a los dos enfermeros.

Recibió otro fuerte golpe, el cual lo hizo trastabillar y por poco caer, pero pudo mantener su equilibrio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le gritó al hombre que le había propinado los golpes.

-Nadie daña a la familia Denali y sale intacto- fue la respuesta de uno de los hombres y todo encajó para Edward, había sido una trampa, ellos no eran enfermeros, si no dos de los muchos matones de Kate y su familia.

Debió imaginarlo, pero estaba tan nervioso que no pensó bien las cosas.

-Nunca pensé que me defraudarías Edward- habló una voz grave al fondo de la sala, una silla de ordenador se giró y mostro el rostro del padre de Kate, estaba en problemas, lo sabía.

Alice, Jacob y Nathanael montaron apresuradamente al auto de Alice, finalmente habían decidido que eso era lo mejor, ya que si iban en grupo se podían tranquilizar unos a otros, Alice manejó como loca por las calles de Nueva York, el bebé estaba en riesgo y Bella también. Espero pacientemente a que los semáforos en rojo cambiaran. En cuando llegó a la entrada del hospital divisó el volvo de Edward y apresurados se bajaron todos del coche, corrieron dentro y preguntaron a la enfermera que estaba detrás el mostrador por Bella, les indicó la sala y se apresuraron en su busca.

Esperaron durante unos 20 minutos, estaban impacientes, nerviosos y preocupados, nadie dijo nada, estaban envueltos en un cómodo silencio, cada uno pensando en la situación.

-¿Son familiares de Isabella Swan?- preguntó una voz dulce, provenía de una enfermera, debería tener unos 50 o 60 años, les sonrió levemente en cuando ellos asintieron.

-Pasen por aquí si desean verla, está estable y en perfecto estado, solo está un poco cansada y débil, pero con el suero se pasará, la enfermera que está con ella les informará de todo.

Los tres aceleraron su paso y entraron casi a empujones por la pequeña puerta, Alice miró la estancia y no vio ni rastro de Edward, le pareció extraño, pero lo dejó pasar en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de Bella.

-¿Qué tal estás muñeca?- preguntó Jacob.

-Bien, y gracias a Dios mi bebé está sano y salvo, no hay problemas.- contestó Bella con voz amortiguada.

-Es genial Bella- le contesto una muy feliz Alice y la abrazo efusivamente, Bella recibió el abrazo gustosa y se dejó envolver por su amiga, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-No llores tonta, todo está bien.

-He tenido tan miedo Alice, por mi bebé, hubiera muerto si algo malo le pasara.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Nathanael en cuanto todos se quedaron callados.

-Ha tenido un intento de aborto, al parecer ha sufrido muchas emociones fuertes y eso ha afectado al feto, la madre se alteró demasiado y tuve una pequeña crisis nerviosa, pero todo está bien, el bebé está sano y Bella se recuperará con la ayuda de unas vitaminas, debe cuidarse está delicada.

-No lo dude, nosotros la cuidaremos- dijo Alice alegremente, la enfermera se retiró dejándoles intimidad.

-¿Y Edward?- preguntó Bella cautelosa, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿No ha estado en ningún momento contigo?- le respondió Alice con otra pregunta.

-No, en cuanto entramos al hospital me pusieron en una camilla y no le dejaron pasar, la enfermera me dijo que estaba en la sala de espera.

-Iré a ver, tal vez no le avisaron- dijo Jacob y salió por la puerta. Al cabo de poco volvió con cara triste.

-No está verdad- pronunció Bella levemente, sintiendo sus ojos aguados.

-Ni rastro de él, nadie lo ha visto.

-Sabía que lo haría, ya me advirtió Kate, Edward no quiere bebés, los odia, piensa que son una carga, se ha ido, tomó la decisión de abandonarnos porque no quiere ataduras- anunció Bella levemente, su voz se quebraba a cada palabra, no pudo retener el fuerte llanto.

-No, él no es así, a lo mejor está en la cafetería, estaba muy nervioso, puede que necesitara relajarse.

-No- negó Bella- se ha ido, no soportó la idea de ser padre, no quiere a nadie que lo retenga.

-Bella se positiva- la animó Nathanael.

-No puedo…- susurró ella- se ha ido, no le importo, ni yo ni su hijo.- rompió a llorar en un llanto amargo.

Alice la intentó consolar.

-Bella no llores, eso le afecta al bebé, recuerda que los dos estáis delicados, no puedes tener emociones fuertes.

-Es verdad- Bella secó sus lágrimas- lo haré por mi hijo- dejó de llorar e intentó sonreír, si Edward había sido así de cobarde allá él, ella lucharía por la pequeña personita que crecía en su interior.

Pasó un largo tiempo, el cual se hizo eterno para Bella, hablaban de temas relacionados con el bebé.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó una fuerte voz y todos giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta, un hombre fuerte y alto se dirigía a ella.

-¿Quién la busca?- preguntó Jacob.

-Tengo un recado de Edward Cullen para ella, soy Félix Volturi, enfermero.

Bella sintió alegría, pero a la vez tristeza, no quería ilusionarse y después decaer de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, qué es.

-Nos ha pedido que le demos un mensaje, es una carta. Bella asintió y el "enfermo" se acercó.

-Tomé señorita- le entregó la carta- hasta luego-

-Adiós- todos se despidieron.

Bella desdobló la hoja cuidadosamente pero con prisa y la leyó lentamente, analizando cada palabra.

Bella, siento mucho esta situación, siento haberte ilusionado, nunca debí dejar que todo esto durará tanto, se me fue de las manos y ahora estoy arrepentido.

No soy lo suficiente valiente como para decirte estas palabras de voz, no me siento capaz de hacerlo.

**_"Enterarme de tu embarazo ha sido un duro golpe, no lo esperaba, no sé cómo ha podido suceder, nosotros tomábamos precauciones, pero lo hecho, hecho está, no hay vuelta atrás, ese bebé ya se está desarrollando en tu interior y yo no voy a impedir su crecimiento, pero no me siento capaz de hacerme cargo de él, un hijo es algo que te esclaviza, yo soy una persona que necesita sentirse libre, no puedo seguir con lo que tenemos, si es que algunas vez llegamos a tener algo, sé que las cosas hubieran cambiado entre nosotros con la llegada de ese bebé, nada es igual entre una pareja con la llegada de un hijo, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero te pediré que no me odies por esto, no deseé ese bebé nunca, nunca quise ser padre y nunca querré serlo, siento mucho el descuido, pero yo no puedo quedarme a tu lado y vivir una vida en la que no seré feliz, no puedo imaginármelo, soy un alma libre y te pido que entiendas eso, nunca tuve hijos con Kate por ese motivo, no puedo hacerme cargo de una persona que me atará a una vida llena de amargura, no quiero vivir en la rutina, no lo soportaría, sé que esto te dolerá, pero el dolor no es eterno, podrás superarlo, te doy el camino libre para que rehagas tu vida, sé feliz con quien desees, siento haberte mentido, pero no te amo, nunca lo hice, fue demasiado fácil mentirte aunque ahora me arrepiento, te cogí cariño y siempre serás la mejor amante que he tenido, pero nunca la primera ni la última, mis palabras pueden parecerte duras, pero te hablo con el corazón, con la verdad, si de verdad me amas no me busques, estaré muy lejos para cuando tu salgas de ese hospital, vive una vida feliz y cuida al bebé."_**

**_Edward Cullen._**

Bella lloraba desconsolada según la carta avanzaba, le dolía cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, sangraba, sangraba por dentro debido a las puñaladas que recibió de su parte, su alma lloraba, su corazón vivía en una agonía, la cual empezó con la primera palabra de esa carta, su ser se llenó de odio hacia él, hacia Edward Cullen, lo peor de esta situación es que lo amaba, como nunca amó y él había jugado con ella, como si de una ser inerte se trata, apretó los puños y dejó caer la carta, la cual paró en el suelo y fue recogida por Alice, Bella se hizo un ovillo y lloró amargamente.

-Bella, Bella contesta, dinos algo, ¿qué ha pasado?, no te quedes callada- le dijo Alice apresuradamente.

-Lee la carta, lo entenderás todo- fueron las últimas palabras de Bella, se encogió más y lloró de forma silenciosa, se moría de dolor, su pecho quemaba, parecía que le habían arrancado el corazón, se estaba muriendo, lenta y dolorosamente, no físicamente, pero si por dentro, su alma había muerto, su corazón había muerto y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Alice, Jacob y Nathanael leyeron la carta por turnos, en cuanto terminaron no se lo creían, estaban atónitos, parecía tan irreal proviniendo de Edward, soltaron unos pocos improperios y después corrieron a consolar a Bella.

-Dejarme sola, quiero estar sola, lo necesito- les dijo con voz amortiguada debido a que aún permanecía abovillada y a que las lágrimas amortiguaban el sonido.

-Bella no…- intentó decir Alice.

-Por favor- sollozó.- Lo necesito.

-Está bien- se resignaron, dieron un beso en su cabeza y salieron a paso lento.

Bella dejó que su corazón doliera, no hizo nada para evitar ese dolor, nadie podía remediarlo, bueno sí una persona, la misma que lo destrozó, pero sabía que era un imposible, él no iba a volver, la había abandonado, a ella y a su hijo, era un miserable, un desgraciado sin corazón.

Los días pasaron, había permanecido tres más en el hospital, habían pasado ya cinco desde que estaba en su casa, solo podía reposar, sus amigos no la dejan hacer nada, en vez de embarazada parecía que tenía una muerte terminal.

Había meditado sobre sus problemas, sobre Edward, pensó y pensó en la situación, le dio mil vueltas al asunto y llegó a una sola conclusión.

Edward Cullen ya no pertenecía a su vida, firmó su sentencia de muerte en esa carta, Bella quería odiarlo, pero no lo había logrado, no podía, lo intentó, con nulos resultados, a pesar de todo lo amaba, había sido su único y verdadero amor, ahora entendía claramente esa palabra, "amor", escondía tanto en tan pocas letras, había pasado de cero a cien en poco tiempo, demasiado poco, fue la mujer más feliz a su lado y pasó a convertirse en la más desdichada e infeliz, sintió dolor, de hecho, aún lo sentía, pero sabía ocultarlo muy bien, el tiempo trascurrió y para ella su vida se había convertido en una farsa, nada más que una farsa, mentía sobre su ánimo, aparentando estar bien, mentía a sus amigos, padres y lo peor de todo a ella misma, a su corazón, pensó que sería lo mejor, con el engaño, tal vez y solo tal vez sus heridas sanarían más rápido.

Era 18 de Noviembre, había pasado poco más de dos semanas, estaba mejor, más recuperada, pero solo físicamente, ya no estaba débil y se sentía bien, se encontraba sola en casa, viendo una película de comedia, era bastante buena, su estómago dolía debido a las carcajadas. El timbré sonó, pensó que era Alice, pausó la película y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, no miró por la mirilla, un grave error, abrió sin dudarlo y se quedó estática en su sitio al cruzar la mirada con aquel hombre que tanto la había dañado en tan poco, verde con chocolate, se fundieron en una perfecta combinación, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo por la sorpresa, como por instinto, su brazo se elevó y la palma de su mano chocó en un duro golpe contra la mejilla de Edward, una traicionera lágrima recorrió su rostro y lo miró alucinada, el cual no había rechistado sobre la acción de Bella, recibió su cachetada sin protestar, sabía que ella estaba dolida y que iba a ser difícil hacerla entrar en razón, pero lo lograría, por el amor que ambos se tenían.

-¿Cómo tienes la cara de presentarte aquí?- le espetó Bella furiosa.

-Mereces una explicación.

-No, no quiero oírte, de nada me servirán tus mentiras, vete, ¡vete!- le gritó e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el fuerte y rápido brazo de Edward lo impidió, entró apresurado a la casa de Bella y la sujetó suavemente por los hombros, ella estaba estática en su sitio, no supo qué hacer ni como reaccionar, estaba rígida, mirando todos los movimientos de Edward.

Este la giró y la apoyó levemente contra la puerta, este acto provocó que la puerta se cerrara, elevó sus brazos y creo una cárcel para Bella, que se encontraba atrapada entre la puerta y los fuertes brazos de Edward.

Él la había extrañado, muchísimo, temió por su vida, por la vida de su hijo y ahora que la veía, en perfecto estado, no pudo controlarse y en un fugaz movimientos estampó sus labios contra los de Bella, la cual al principio estaba estática, pero después se dejó llevar, no supo porque, solo lo hizo, Edward ejercía una fuerza sobrehumana sobre ella, correspondió a su beso con ansias y dejó que la lengua de Edward recorriera su boca, se dieron un largo y tierno beso, todo había desaparecido para Bella, las casi dos semanas de agonía, la carta, el dolor, todo, era idiota la sabía, pero lo amaba y el amor te hace cometer estupideces.

Se separaron por falta de aire, él le sonrió y las neuronas de Bella volvieron a funcionar, de nuevo revivió en su mente el dolor, las lágrimas derramadas, la quemazón en su pecho, las largas tardes en las que se sintió de la peor manera. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lo separó de su lado, él la miró interrogante antes de recibir otra cachetada de su parte.

-¿Con qué derecho haces esto?, ¿por qué me besas?, eres un idiota- le espetó furiosa.

-Bella- susurró Edward- nada es lo que parece, sé por lo que has pasado, sé que te llegó una carta, pero todo es una mentira de Kate y de su padre, la ha ayudado en esto, es otra mentira más, por favor, créeme.

-No… no puedo, eres tú el mentiroso, en tu carta lo pusiste bien claro.

-Todo es una farsa, una treta de ellos, tengo pruebas, todo este tiempo que no estuve a tu lado es por su culpa, me tenían retenido.

-No… no puede ser verdad- Bella se negaba a creerle.

Edward en un acto de desesperación se levantó la camiseta y le enseñó los costados a Bella.

Ella dejó escapar todo su aire en un elevado grito, miró atónita el cuerpo de Edward, estaba lleno de moretones y pequeños cortes.

-¿Qué… qué te ha pasado?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, me han encerrado en contra de mi voluntad.

-Pero… cómo, por qué…- Bella no podía apartar la mirada del magullado cuerpo de Edward, como por inercia elevó su mano y la pasó suavemente por su marmórea piel, sintió dolor, le dolía verlo así y lo peor de todo es que era por su culpa.

-Kate no deja nada a medias, tiene el suficiente dinero como para contratar a gente que le haga el trabajo sucio, su padre siempre la apoyará en todo, esto también es idea suya.

Edward no mentía, lo podía ver en su mirada, Kate no había terminado con su venganza.

-Lo siento- Bella corrió a los brazos de Edward, apretó con cuidado su cintura, para no lastimarlo, y lloró desconsolada en su pecho, él pasó las manos por su cabello, frotó su espalda y la reconfortó, la amaba con todo su ser, cada día que había estado encerrado la había extrañado con cada partícula de su alma y de su corazón, llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y elevó su rostro, la acarició un poco y la besó tiernamente, con amor, le profesó todo lo que sentía por ella, el beso fue reconfortante, adoraba el sabor de Bella, besarla era una de sus cosas favoritas.

-Lo siento tanto Edward, todo es mi culpa, siento haberte golpeado.

-No te disculpes llevas razón en enfadarte, aún mereces explicaciones, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que no te amaba?

-No lo sé, la carta, era tan dura.

-Tonta Bella, tú eres lo más importante para mí y ahora también lo es nuestro bebé, nuestro hijo, de los dos, siempre deseé un bebé y más ahora que tú eres la madre, te amo- le susurró antes de volver a besarla.

Bella lloró de felicidad, por fin todo estaba aclarado, tenía a su Edward junto a ella y lo mejor de todo también deseaba ese bebé, eres feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Pasaron un largo rato besándose, pero sin llegar a más, solo se mostraban cuanto se amaban.

-Cuéntame como sucedió todo- le dijo Bella en cuanto trajo las dos tazas de chocolate humeante, Edward dio un sorbo, la besó de nuevo y comenzó su relato.

-La enfermera me dijo que esperara en la sala de espera, me resigné porque no me dejan pasar a verte, esperé y esperé, más de una hora y no obtuve noticias tuyas, estaba desesperado, al poco llegaron dos enfermeros que me parecieron sospechosos pero lo dejé pasar en cuanto dijeron tu nombre, los seguí como indicaron y en cuando entramos en una habitación abandonada me golpearon, también estaba el padre de Kate, me dijo que le había fallado, que me había confiado demasiadas cosas y que ahora su hijita sufría por mi culpa, sabía que era mentira, todo era plan de Kate para separarme de tu lado, me amenazaron, me enseñaron un video tuyo en el que estabas en la habitación del hospital, no sé como lo consiguieron, pero lo tenía, me dijeron que si no volvía con Kate y renunciaba a ti lo ibas a pagar muy caro, te querían herir, a ti y a nuestro bebé y no podía permitir eso, así que me ofrecieron un trato, me alejaba de ti y te escribía esa carta, volvía con Kate y todo solucionado, con todo el dolor de mi corazón la escribí, no te quería poner en peligro, justo en cuando me dieron la hoja y un bolígrafo apareció Kate, fue ella la que prácticamente me dictó la carta y la revisó de arriba abajo para que no te dijera nada que los delatara, en cuanto terminé uno de ellos te la llevó, volvieron a encender una especie de televisión y salía tu habitación del hospital, pude ver cada lágrima que lloraste al leerla, me obligaron a hacerlo, pude ver tu reacción, la forma en que te lastimó todo, lo siento, siento que hayas sufrido por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, la culpa es de Kate, ella nos odia.

-En cuanto terminaste de leer la carta y yo de ver tus reacciones apagaron esa televisión y a rastras me llevaron a un coche, fuimos a una mansión escondida, a las afueras de la ciudad, me encerraron por todo el tiempo que he estado ausente, me obligaban a hacer cosas y cuando me negaba simplemente me golpeaban, parecía una estúpida película, pero sin final.

Kate me visitó unas cuantas veces y me dijo que si me acostaba con ella te dejaba empaz, pero la condición era grabarlo y enviarte una copia, me negué rotundamente, no te causaría ese dolor, además ella me produce asco, así que me golpearon de nuevo, así eran casi todos los días, hace tan solo tres les pedí que me dejaran hablar con Eleazar Denali, el padre de Kate y no sé porque aceptaron.

Le ofrecí un trato a cambio de que te dejaran empaz, de mi liberación y de tener el divorcio legal con Kate, le dije que le regalaba todas mis acciones que estaban en su empresa y nos dejaba empaz a los dos, no lo pensó mucho y aceptó, al día siguiente me liberó.

-Dos cosas- dijo Bella, algo le quedó en duda- la primera, ¿qué acciones?, ¿por qué las tienes en conjunto?

-Mi padre y él tenían la empresa juntos, la crearon juntos, cuando mi padre murió pasó a mi cargo, pero yo nunca he sido un hombre de negocios, no me gustaba esa profesión, pero al ser hijo único debía de aceptar el trato y las acciones, pero nunca dejé de trabajar en lo que verdaderamente amaba y ahora más que nunca, no me arrepiento, allí te conocí y fue lo mejor de mi vida. Eleazar ha querido vender para ganar una millonada, pero yo sabía que no era buena idea y me negaba, como tenía la mitad de las acciones mi decisión contaba tanto como la de él, así que le regalé eso, mi parte de esa sucia empresa, no la quiero, no quiero tener nada que ver con esa familia, además daría mi alma al diablo, si con eso obtenía que te dejaran empaz.

Bella estaba abrumada, lo amaba y él había hecho tanto por ella.

-Te amo, no sabes cuanto, gracias por ser así, por pensar en mí.

-Ya te he dicho que eres lo más importante para mí, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Te amo.

-Y yo, por cierto, antes dijiste dos cosas.

-Sí- Bella se ruborizó- si te liberaron ayer, porque tardaste tanto en venir, te extrañaba.- le susurró.

-Tenía algo que hacer.

-Ah- dijo Bella desilusionada.

-Tenía que hablar con Alice.

-¿Qué?

-Ella también me odiaba, igual que Jacob y Nathanael, merecían una explicación, ahora todo está entendido, sin errores.

-Es fabuloso.

-Además, no había podido hacer esto sin la ayuda de Alice.

-¿Hacer qué?

Edward hincó una rodilla en el suelo, sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrió, dejando paso a un precioso anillo, de oro blanco y un diamante en el centro.

-Isabella Swan, sabes que te amo, aceptarías ser mi esposa, para toda la eternidad.

Bella estaba atónita, lo miraba incrédula, pero no tenía nada que pensar, lo tenía claro.

-Sí, para toda la eternidad- le contestó antes de besarlo y de que Edward le sonriera.

Se levantó y le colocó el precioso anillo en el dedo, Bella estaba emocionada, se abalanzó hacia él, los dos cayeron encima del blanco sofá de Bella, rieron al unísono y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez la temperatura empezó a ascender, los besos pasaron de tiernos y dulces a demandantes y apasionados, sus manos recorrían frenéticos el cuerpo del otro, deseosos de sentirse, se habían extrañado demasiado.

Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo, hasta quedar uno encima del otro totalmente desnudos.

Se deseaban, mucho, Edward besó frenético el cuello de Bella y ella gimió en respuesta, en un rápido movimiento Edward los giró y quedó encima de Bella, devoró sus blancos montes, mordió sus pezones y la hizo ver el cielo, Bella no podía parar de gemir, solo Edward sabía hacerla disfrutar de esa manera, la acarició suavemente, disfrutando del tacto de su piel, mordió, besó y chupó cada parte del cuerpo de Bella.

-Edward ya, por favor, te necesito- suplicó Bella, Edward le sonrió y se posicionó entre sus piernas, lentamente y sin dejar de besarla se introdujo en ella, disfrutando de la sensación de tener sus cuerpos unidos, ahora eran uno solo, la había marcado como suya, le pertenecía, física y mentalmente.

Primero se movió suave en su interior, pero Bella le pidió más y él complació sus deseos, sus movimientos fueron frenéticos, los gemidos y jadeos no cesaban entre ellos, la amaba, con cada partícula de su ser, amaba todo de ella, su cuerpo, su personalidad, su bondad, su risa, amaba hacerle el amor y lo disfrutó como nunca.

Llegaron juntos al éxtasis total, perdiéndose en el deseo y el placer, mordió su cuello y lo marcó, nadie más podía, nunca, tocar a su Bella, porque era suya, para toda la eternidad.

-Te amo- le dijo Bella- te amo- repitió antes de besarlo, estaba exhausta.

-Te amo, como no he amado a nadie jamás- concluyó Edward antes de besar sus labios tiernamente.

-La amo, futura señora Cullen-

-Lo amo mi sexy ayudante de cocina- los dos rieron y se abrazaron antes de caer inconscientes en un profundo sueño.

Ahora podía vivir tranquilos, empaz, sin nadie que los agobiara, sin temer a nada, ahora se podían amar libremente sin ser juzgados y sin una loca intentando vengarse.

Su vida se tornó tranquila y pacífica, vivieron su amor al máximo y disfrutaron de la llegada del bebé, vivieron cada día como si fuera el último, amándose cada vez más, no había reparo, eran dos almas que nacieron para permanecer juntas, por siempre y para siempre.

**~.~... ...: Fin :... ...~.~**

* * *

><p>Hello People! :)<p>

Ya está, he cumplido, terminé este mini fic, que se suponía sería un one-shot jejeje.

Ustedes y sus hermosos comentarios me convencieron de hacer una segunda y tercera parte xD

¿Y bien?, les gustó, merezca sus comentarios, ¿les ha gustado tanto como para decírmelo en unas pocas palabras?

Anda no sean malos, déjenme sus opiniones, recuerden que tienen que ser brutalmente sinceros. xD

Les agradezco desde ya que gasten su tiempo en leerme, pero gasten un poquito más en comentar ¿sí?

Ya saben es mi única forma de saber que les pareció, es mi único pago y recompensa.

Solo les digo un pequeño dato, son las 4:20 de la madrugada, ya ven que horas y yo escribiendo jejeje xD

Los quiero muchísimo, no lo olviden.

Muerdi Kisses para todos :3

By: Crazy Cullen .

^n_n^

* * *

><p>Les invito a leer mis otros fics :)<p>

**La razón de mi existencia:**

**Summary:**_ Mi vida actual es tranquila, lo único que invade mi paz es mi terrible pasado, un pasado imposible de olvidar._

_Pero todo dará un giro de 360º cuando conozca a Edward Cullen, que me enseñará a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida y del amor eterno._

_Pero no todo será de color de rosa, sobre todo cuando las personas que me dañaron aparezcan en mi presente y destruyan todo por lo que he luchado, entre ellas estará Edward._

**Errores:**

**Summary:** _Una mentira los separó duramente, haciendo de sus vidas conjuntas caminos separados. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se de cuenta de que cometió el mayor error de su vida?, ¿Cómo superará Bella los obstáculos que le opone el destino?, ¿será capaz de recrodar su pasado?, ¿podrá acordarse de Edward?. Su destino no está escrito… no tienen un final concluso… la vida siempre puede dar segundas oportunidades._


End file.
